


Family Ties

by Missyswife37



Series: A Daddy For Me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Baby Dean Winchester, Diapers, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37
Summary: Book 2 of A Daddy for Me.This fic is about a human taking care of another human who is a little broken, making life a little easier in any way they can. Non sexual, NOT a kink, trust is given not earned!
Relationships: Sam Wesson & Dean Winchester
Series: A Daddy For Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933555
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

He was shoved into an empty room, just a table with two chairs and a long mirrored wall. He doesn't understand why men had grabbed him out of his Daddy's arms or why they handcuffed his Daddy. A black guy, a little older than his Daddy, wearing a cocky smirk, walks into the room carrying a folder. The boy sat up a little in the chair as the Agent leans forward palms flat against the table, staring hard at him. The agent tosses the folder onto the table.

"I'm Agent Henriksen, I'm Investigating Sam Wesson for taking bribes from a very scary man named Tahmoh Penikett, the leader of a crime syndicate. Do you know anything about this?" dark gaze penetrating the boy.

The boy just sat there, saying nothing, tears forming in his eyes. He doesn't think he could speak even if wanted to.

"Ok Lets start with something easy. What's your name kid?"

The boy sat there, fingers wrapped up in the hem of his over large t-shirt that smells like home. Daddy told him not to talk to strangers and this man was a stranger. Police man or not, he wasn't very nice.

"What's your name, son?" he repeats a little harder

The words "Dean Wesson" on the tip of his tongue, but he's too scared to open his mouth or even to look up at the man.

"Someone must have tortured you good, was it this man? Was it?" Henriksen barks as he slams his hands down on the table.

The boy shrinks back and lets out a whimper. Henriksen watches him closely, the boys right hand raises to his mouth, thumb finding its goal, he silently sucks on the digit as tears start to fall down his cheeks. The agent stops to stare at him, mutters something and leaves the room, Leaving the boy alone at last. He frowns around his thumb (still in his mouth) wishing he had his binky. It had to be around his bedtime, plus diaper was wet. He hopes his Daddy comes to get him soon, he doesn't like it here at all.  
A few moments later a knock sounds at the door, taking him from his thoughts of his Daddy, he looks up to see the Agent and......Jody? Jody Mills was his new social worker, since Miss Cassidy had moved away. She looks upset as she walks towards him.

"Oh, sweetheart!" said Jody as she runs her hand through his hair and looks him over, making sure he's not hurt. She turns towards Henriksen. "You Moron!" she snaps "This is Sam's son, My charge! You can't ask him anything without a lawyer, or what is considered Big people questions. He doesn't understand and you frightened him!"

"What?!" Henriksen looks confused and then disgusted "I don't care about the sick twisted games Wesson has been playing with the boy! I'll put him in protective custody and get him therapy! I just need to know what he knows!"

Jody glared at him as she picked the boy up as she sat down in the chair he had been in, placing him on her lap, gently rocking him back and forth. "He doesn't know anything because he is mentally two years old, but you would have known that if you had asked." now frowning at him. The boy heavily sighing into Jody's neck as he sucks on his thumb and she rubs his back.

"He has to know something! You cant tell me he cant read! He's what? 23? " snapped Henriksen "How'd you do that anyway? He bit at all my officers."

"Do what?" asked Jody "Get him to relax? He trusts me, I see him on a regular basis. Oh...and I'm not yelling like a crazy person!"

"Shh, shh, Its ok, Its ok." she cooed at the boy as he started to cry into her shoulder.

"I wan Daddy" mumbled the boy into her shirt.

"I know honey, we will get you to him soon." said Jody glaring at the agent as she put a hand to the boys head, trying to sooth him.

"I cant let you..."

"Yes you can! Look! He's been through enough in his little life as it is, The sooner I get him back to the one person who loves him, who he feels loves him more than anything, the better on his psyche. Besides he's sitting in a very wet diaper, that I'm sure you missed, so unless you are willing to change it, We are leaving!" yelled Jody as she made to stand with the boy in her arms.

The door bangs open, a tall lady in even taller shoes stands there with a furious expression on her face.

"Did I just hear you deny my client to leave? Better yet, let me ask you Agent, did you read him his rights? Does he even know why he's here? Is he aware that he's free to leave at any point and time?"

Henriksen opened and closed his mouth with a guilty expression, staring at Attorney Talbot as she moves closer to Jody and the boy.

"So what I'm hearing is you took my client from his home and kept him here for 24 hours Without a parent or legal Guardian present, without telling him anything? You badgered him for information is he unable to give you due to his mental state. Not once did you read him his rights or even ask to speak to me, his lawyer?" she doesn't wait for him to answer when a man walks in, that looks very familiar to the boy.

"Hey buddy! Lets blow this popsicle stand!" said Chad as he walked over to Jody, scooping the boy up into his arms. The boys arms automatically go around his neck, pushing his face into his shoulder.

"Papa....Daddy?" whispers the boy sighing in relief.

"Yep we are off to see him, sweets." promised Chad as they walked out of the room.

"But....But.... I didn't get the kid's name..." stuttered Henriksen

"And you aren't going to!" stated Jody as she walked out with Chad and the boy to the car.

Chad was busy getting Dean buckled in as Jody was getting herself situated in the front seat, Chad finally closing the back door to the car as he sat next to his little boy.

"Well that was a mess." sighed Jody

"Yea no kidding, Dean....Baby? you okay?" asked Chad

Dean nodded as he leaned against his Papa.

Talbot comes out to the car, seething and bristling like an angry cat. The car starts and pulls away from the curb. She looks at the backseat with concern through the rearview mirror.

"Is he ok? Sam would have my hide if there was any harm to him. Never mind what he might do to the FBI!"

"He's fine Bela, He just needs to be home." said Chad pulling him closer as they pull into the driveway of their house a minute later.

Sam is there as the car pulls in, concern fear worry and tears all on his face as he tugs the door open to lift Dean into his arms. Dean's throat swells up with emotion as his world blurs into tears. Dean starts to cry holding onto the one person he loves more than anything, his legs wrapped around Sam's waist, face in his chest.

Taking him inside to change his diaper, laying him down on his changing table, Dean sighs of relief and peace comes over him for the moment.

"Baby are you okay?" asked Daddy softly "Did they hurt you?"

Dean shakes his head with a weak smile.

You can see the fear and anger melt off of Sam as he removes the T-shirt and soiled diaper. A frown appears when he sees the red raw flesh of Dean's thighs and genitals, looking very painful. Dean lets out a whimper as the cool air and wipe goes over the sensitive areas.

"I know Baby boy. Daddy's going to put special cream on you to make it better." Sam grabs the rash cream off the shelf next to the changing table.

Rubbing it into his baby's tender skin, Dean scrunches up his face in pain at first until it soothed the burning. Sam hands him a binky, sucking anxiously, while Sam secures a fresh diaper around his waist.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. Daddy never meant of this to happen." said Sam picking him up off the changing table and onto his hip "You hungry Baby boy?"

Dean nodded, sucking on his binky. Walking into the kitchen, Sam tried to sit him down in his booster seat, Dean however had other plans. Not wanting to let go of his Daddy, gripping his shirt tightly, catching some chest hair as well.

"Come on honey, Daddy needs to make you something....."

Dean started to cry, rubbing his face into Sam's shoulder, shaking his head. Chad walked in to find them like this, he picks up a pizza menu and ordered a couple of pizzas for them, making sure Dean gets his small "Roni" pizza. Sam smiles at him before he turns to go into the living room to sit on the couch. Dean was getting heavy. All the good food and a year of living in a stable home, he had grown some. After 24 hours without him, Sam thought he had grown at least two inches taller. They cuddle on the couch watching the Loin King on the Disney Channel, until the pizza showed up.

Chad feeds Dean pieces of "Roni" pizza, watching Sam with worry. He grabs the star wars sippy cup he left on the counter filled with chocolate milk, hands it to Dean.

"Fank ew papa." whispers Dean humming happily as he takes a drink.

"You're welcome buddy, finish your pizza, ok." said Chad kissing his forehead

Chad was watching Sam, as he sat in the living room watching the news report on the Crime lord he was defending. Sam leaned heavily on his knees, sighing into his hands, raking his fingers through his long chestnut hair.

"Papa all done...Down pease." said Dean reaching up to him with pizza covered fingers and sauce all over his face.

"Ok buddy, lets clean you up and then its bedtime." pulled out of his thoughts

"Noooo....." whined Dean pouting

"Yeeesss....Daddy and Papa are going to bed too." smirking at him as he wiped Dean's face and hands. "Come on, lets go get into P.J.'s"  
lifting him out of his booster and onto his hip, they walked down the hall to the nursery, leaving Sam in the living room.

"Ok bud, what kind of jamas do you want?"

"Ummm....Ummm....." said Dean with a shrug.

"How about cookie monster feeties?" asked Papa holding up blue feeties with cookie monster on the left side.

Dean nodded with a giggle.

"There's that giggle I love so much!" said Papa as he laid Dean down on the changing table. Papa changed his diaper, making sure to wipe up all the left over cream off and reapply fresh before getting a new diaper on him (Papa called Diapers "Bum", ie you need a new bum little man). putting Dean's feet into the Pjs before the rest of his body. Papa blew raspberries on his tummy, making him giggle again.  
Sam stood in the doorway watching sadly smiling, blaming himself for the last 24 hours. Thinking he'd never see this again, never hear Dean's giggle again, he watched as Chad got him into his pjs and picked him up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Chad started out as best friends, until Dean had come into the picture. One June night, a year ago, all that changed. Dean's Uncle Chad turned into Dean's Papa. After a month of dating and a few intimate moments between the two adults, Sam asked Chad to move in (since he was over all the time anyway). Chad stayed home with Dean while Sam went to the office every day (Chad would joke Sam is his sugar daddy). Then all this Bull shit went down, when Sam was given a high profile case involving a crime lord, who now the FBI is starting crap with his little family. Needless to say Chad's not a big fan, after they kept his little boy away from them with no word. If it wasn't for Bela Talbot (Not a fan of either) he would probably be behind bars for trying to get Dean out himself. Sam had been beside himself with worry, Chad couldn't have that. He made the calls to Talbot and Dean's new social worker, Jody Mills.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Daddy!" said Dean leaning over Papa's shoulder with grabby hands

"Hi baby." said Sam as he walked into the room his voice shaky with unshed tears, putting Dean's hands to his mouth to kiss.

"Did you get him a nite nite baba, daddy? I think that's what I forgot..." said Papa smiling

"Oh you mean.....this?" pulling a bottle out from his back pocket making him giggle again. "Im not going to bed without him tonight."

"Oh you're not! Go get ready for bed. We are all sleeping in the big bed tonight." said Papa winking as he took the bottle.

Sam kissed Dean's forehead, turned and went down the hall to their room. Looking at the California king bed , wondering how Chad and himself were going to survive the night sleeping with "The bed hog" known as Dean. He grabbed a pair of night pants, Chad came into the bedroom with Dean, setting him down on the bed, as Sam went into the bathroom to change.

"Ok little man, push over to the middle, Papa needs to change and get Daddy to cuddle with you." said Papa as Dean shuffled under the blankets to the middle just as Daddy came out of the bathroom.

"Oh you left Daddy cuddle room?!" Daddy sitting against the headboard, his baby in his lap, drinking his buba, comfy.

Bottle half gone, eye's heavy, Papa joined them in the bed. He leaned over to kiss Dean on the cheek and Sam on the mouth. As he pulled away, Dean started to squirm a little.

"Night hun. Everything can wait until morning, enjoy this." said Chad as he laid down hearing Dean's piggy noises as he drank his bottle.

"ok yea, I will now that he's home and in my arms." said Sam smiling.

Dean fell asleep soon after Chad, Sam sat up thinking and stroking Deans hair. Thinking about the case that he wished he never took, but he really didn't have a choice.

\---------------------------

Its 3am when he hears his name yelled, the small hand hits his chest just as he's blinking his eyes open. A painful groan comes from the other side of the bed. Screaming and thrashing starts from the middle. His eyes grow wide, jerking up in bed, understanding what's going on. Dean is having a nite terror, first one in a year.

"Ssh, ssh baby, Daddy's right here. its okay." says Sam as he dodged a fist.

"My Daddy! I want MY DADDY! Daaadeee!" creams Dean still crying fists flying feet kicking.

Sam's not surprised this is happening since the events of stress lately.

"Chad? you okay?" asked Sam over the screaming.

A groan sounded from the floor on the other side of the bed.

"I think he broke my dick." moaned Chad

"Daaadee! No no no no no! No leave Dean! No leave mes!" screamed Dean as he thrashed on the bed.

Sam ran his hand over Dean's sweaty hair, shushing him, knowing that you have to wait out these with love, calm, patience, but mostly love. Chad slowly stands up from his spot on the floor where he landed after Dean had kicked him.

"He okay?" asked Chad

Sam nodded

"Ok, I'm going to go get a binky, a diaper, and a bottle." said Chad as he limped out of the bedroom.

"Its ok baby, Daddy's got you. I'm right here."

Dean screamed and thrashed while he cried, caught in the Bad dream. Sam picked him up, putting him on his lap, just missed getting a fist in the face.

"NOoooo! LET ME GO! DAAAADEEEE! ELP MES!" screamed Dean as he leaned forward arms spread, grabby hands going a mile a minute, reaching for his dream daddy.

Sam started crying as he held onto him. "Its ok sweetheart, Daddy's got you. I'm right here." voice full of tears as he relived the actions from the other day when the FBI came, The thing though, Dean didn't make a peep when it was really happening.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean were just sitting down to eat an early dinner. Chad was out with friends helping them move. Dean was being fussy and overtired. All of a sudden a bunch of men dressed in black with guns came through the front and sliding glass doors. Sam was in the process of swaying his baby boy back and forth to try to calm him. Dean was yanked out his arms before someone handcuffs him. Dean was so shocked that he didn't cry as Sam was dragged away and Dean was pushed into a car. The whole time Sam was telling him it would be okay and to be a good boy. Sam was questioned over and over in a small room, about his client, The whole time he just asked about Dean. No one would tell him if Dean was okay. He must of been so scared. When Bela finally showed up after 12 hours of questioning, an hour later he was held by Chad as he cried out his heart. Bela worked to find Dean, when she finally found where the FBI was keeping him, it was Chad that made Sam stay home while he went to go get him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad came back into the room with all the supplies they needed. He looked at the sight of Sam rocking back and forth crying with a screaming little man in his lap. His boys were hurting, if he could only take it all away, he would. Sam looked up as Chad handed him the Binky.

"DAADEE! DAADEE!" screamed Dean "I WANT MY DAAAAADDDDAAAAAA!"

"Okay baby boy." said Sam softly as he put the binky in his mouth, Dean latched right on, suckling hard.

Slowly calming down, breath hitching as he's moved to laying on his back. Cold air hitting his skin as his jamas are removed by very familiar hands. Blinking his eyes open, trying to focus in the early morning light coming through the window. His diaper is soaking wet, he's sweaty, and his throat hurts.

"Daddy?" whisper raspy voice

"Hi punky....You okay?" said Daddy softly as he started changing his diaper.

"NO! Ew eafd mes! Why?" said Dean with a frown and tears in his eyes.

"Baby, I didn't mean to leave you, I never wanted to leave you." said Daddy with guilt in his voice.

"Scary eple took ew way...ook De way!" sucking on the binky breath hitching

"I know sweetheart. I'm so sorry. Daddy loves you so much and I don't ever want to go away like that again." Said Sam pulling him into his lap (after getting his new diaper on) cuddling him close, kissing him on his forehead, cheek, ad nose.

"No gain!" frowning behind his Binky.

Papa moved closer to them, holding something out to Daddy. As it passed his face, he realized that it was his buba. Dean took his binky out of his mouth, ready for the sweet milk to hit his taste buds. Daddy made sure it was ok before putting the nipple to Dean's lips. Dean hummed as the sweet goodness it his tongue and flowed down his sore throat. The whole time trying to keep his eyes on Daddy like he was going to disappear. Cause you know he did once!

"Daddy's not going anywhere without you today little man. I promise. Go to sleep." said Papa quietly as he put his arm around both of them and kissed them both. Dean still in Daddy's lap, being rocked back and forth, slowly going back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy! I s slide?" asked Dean, holding Sam's hand as they walk down the sidewalk to the park.

"Yup, you can go on the slide or the swings, where I can see you." Sam looking down at him smiling as Dean skipped along.

Setting the diaper bag down on one of the picnic tables near the slide, letting go of Dean's hand. He was off to go play on the slide, where it looked like other kids were playing. Sam sat down at the table to watch him for a few minutes, playing and talking to the other kids, in case there was trouble. A few times they came to this park, parents would say mean things to Sam about Dean, but what was worse were their kids. They normally would drive across town to a special park for kids like Dean, but it was a beautiful day for a walk and this one was 10 minutes from the house. So far everyone was playing nice. Sam sighed as he watched Dean giggle and suck on his binky, talking to the other kids.

"Cute kid, smart too." said a voice behind him, startling Sam. He turned around to see Tahmoh Penikett standing there with three bodyguards. Sam looked back towards Dean to make sure his was fine. "Don't worry Sam, I'm not in the business to hurt Littles or my lawyer. I heard about what happened with that douche Agent, my apologies."

Sam nodded "Yup its been two days of hell for my son." looking over at Dean playing in the rocks under the slide with a little boy about 4 years old. "Dean! No throwing rocks."

"Otay Daddy." Dean yelled back putting the rocks back on the ground.

"Wesson, you look exhausted." Tahmoh looking his lawyer over in concern.

Sam chuckled "Understatement Dean has had night terrors ever since the FBI showed up."

"Night terrors are a bitch, or so I'm told. Robbie hasn't had any so far." Said Tahmoh motioning to the curly haired boy playing with Dean.

"How old?" asked Sam looking at the crime lord, surprised he was a family man.

He's four. How old is Dean? I assume he's physically in his late teens/early twenties, right?" Tahmoh watching both boys climbing the slide and taking turns going down.

"He's two." nodded Sam, still keeping an eye on Dean.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned our boys can play together whenever." smiled the crime lord "Sam, you know I cant promise Henriksen won't come after you and your boy again, right?"

Sam nodded keeping watch of Dean and the tone of the crime lord sitting in front of him.

"You, your boyfriend, and your son have nothing to fear from me. I want you to understand that. Win or lose this case, you and your family are under my protection."

"Oh I understand. You have told me enough times, Tahmoh, I appreciate that. Are you going to tell me what it is that you want?" said Sam looking away from Dean to look at him.

"I just wanted you to know That I know about Henriksen and if I can keep him away from Dean, I will." smiling as he went back to watching the kids.

"Daddy, snack?" asked Dean as he came running over to the table. Sam opened the diaper bag to get a bagging full of gram crackers and fruit snacks out as Dean sat down next to him.

"Robbie, wan som?" ask Dean holding out the bag as Sam sat a sippy cup down in front of him, full of juice.

Tahmoh nodded his head as Robbie looked at his father for permission. The two boys sat down across from one another to share the snack.

"Sorry I only have one drink." said Sam watching the two boys.

"Oh, that's ok. One of my guys can get Robbie something." One of the bodyguards handed him a water bottle with a sports cap.

Tahmoh opened it and handed it to the curly haired cutie sitting next to him. Using two hands, the 4 year old took a long pull off of it.

"Don't drink too much, bathrooms are hard to find around here." as he ruffled the boys hair.

"Thanks Dad."

"Oh you don't have to go far. I always take Dean over to Emily's." Said Sam as he pointed to the Ice cream shop across the street.

"Yea but then you have to buy something right?" chuckled Tahmoh

""Most times." shrugged Sam wiping up Dean's hands and mouth "Go play, we need to get going soon."

"Otay, Daddy! Come on Robbie!" said Dean as he took off, waddling back towards the slide.

"Travis go watch the kids while Sam and I chat." Tahmoh said to one of his guards.

The man nodded as he walked over to where Dean and Robbie were playing.

"Sam, you have to try to get me out of this. I didn't have any involvement in this, right now I have some of my men looking for the person trying to set me up." said Tahmoh looking Sam right in the eye.

"I'm going to try. I'm not sure what good I'm going to be though. The DA is out for blood. I've decided to paint you as just a businessman, cause honestly that's what you are." said Sam staring back at him.

The only reason Sam took this case was because Tahmoh was Sam's Older sister's, Jess, best friend from High school. Who knew that the businessman would turn out to be a crime lord when he grew up.

Robbie running up to them, crying, holding his hand to his knee.

"I falled Dad." frowning at his father through tears

"Okay, let me see the damage!" as Tahmoh pulls him onto his lap, pulling up his pant leg. "Oh bud. Its okay, no blood! You're fine."

"It hurts." pouted Robbie

"Robbie otay, Daddy?" looking at Sam with concern for his new friend.

"Yes hunny, he;s okay. Just got a boo boo." says Sam as he looks through the diaper bag for a bandaid. "Tahmoh I have a bandaid if he needs it." handing a dino bandaid to the man.

" Oh thank you Sam, Robbie what do you say to Mr. Wesson?" taking the bandaid, putting it over the scrape

"Thank you, sir." Robbie said softly

"You are welcome." said Sam as he looked at Dean rubbing his eyes. "Dean it time to go. We need to get back home before Papa goes out of his head." said Sam packing up the diaper bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"It was nice to meet you, Dean, hopefully you and Robbie can play again sometime." said Tahmoh shaking Sam's hand.

"Fank ew." said Dean taking his binky from Sam's hand and popping it in his mouth. "Bye Robbie."

"Bye Dean." said Robbie watching them walk away

Sam and Dean got to around the corner, when Sam noticed the black SUV was following them. Sam knew it wasn't Tahmoh or his men. It had to be the FBI. Travis, the guard that was watching the kids, was following them as well, walking behind them a few paces back, to make sure Sam got back to the house okay. Tahmoh no doubt had seen the SUV and was concerned for them. As Sam and Dean walked up to their drive way, the SUV sped passed and Travis climbed into a beat up Chevy truck.

"Daddy...Mes like Robbie. He say...He say ew uperhero!" said Dean as they went inside the house.

Sam smiles, taking off Dean's jacket and shoes, putting them by the door. Picking him up and walking into the living room looking for Chad.

"Papa? Papa! Paaapaaa!" hollered Dean

"Dean? Dean! Deeeeaaannn!" echoed Chad from the guest room

"Wat doing?" asked Dean from Sam's hip

Sam shrugged and started walking towards the guest room. Chad was making the bed with fresh linen.

"Papa!" shrieked Dean leaning forward, grabby hands in full motion.

"Did you have fun at the park?" asked Chad as he pulled him onto his hip.

"Yea Wobbie mes wend!" said Dean rubbing his eyes again babbling to his Papa about how he played with his new friend and Daddy saying not to throw rocks.

"Robbie is Tahmoh's 4 year old son, he played with Dean while I talked to him." said Sam with a blush "Not much about the case, mostly about FBI and the boys." walking out of the quest room and into the living room following Chad with Dean. "Oh can you check him before you put him down."

Chad took Dean to the nursery for a new bum, he was very wet. Sam followed, standing in the doorway. "Chad, I didn't know he would be there, don't be mad at me, besides it was a good thing he was there. FBI were too." said Sam watching as Chad took Dean's pants off as well as the sodden diaper. Wiping him up and putting a new bum on.

"I'm not upset, I'm worried. I don't want trouble, especially his kind." said Chad as he picked up Dean, dressed only in an areosmith t-shirt and diaper. Dean's hands on papa's face, molding it, making them all laugh.

Sam went to the kitchen to get a nite nite buba, when his phone rang.

Caller Unknown

Sam let it go to voicemail, getting Dean down for a nap was more important right then. Bottle all set, he walked back into the nursery to find Chad in the rocking chair, Dean in his lap, sucking on his binky.

"Hey punky, trade you?" whispered Sam holding out the buba. Dean took his binky out of his mouth and handed it over to Daddy to take Buba and start drinking noisily, while Papa rocked him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I know you don't agree with this case, but Tahmoh is Jess' best friend, I feel like I have to take it on, not for my boss." Sam dumping coffee grounds into the coffee maker.

"Hun there's a fresh pot in the fridge if you want ice coffee." Sitting down at the table, Chad grabbed his Ipad to read the news. "And speaking of your sister....She will be here tonight."

"What?!" Hitting his head on the freezer door, holding a pitcher of ice coffee. "Chad! She doesn't know about Dean yet! I haven't had three seconds to call any family besides Mom and Dad."

"Uh Yea she does.....You really think Ellen isn't gonna tell the world about her grandbaby? Especially her daughter?"

Sam pinches the bridge of his nose. "Jo knows too?"

"Yep and they will both be here tonight to meet him." chuckled Chad

"Well I really hope that Mom is going to be here to, cause you and I are not going to survive the screeching!" sighs Sam sitting at the table across from him. "Are we going to talk about the fluffy pink elephant in the room?"

"Nope. You are safe. Dean is safe. And if that agent shows up here, Im going to jail for punching him in the face." Chad looking seriously dangerous, kind of sexy. "I'm just glad that douchebag agent doesn't have Dean's name."

"Wait, what?" Sam spitting out a mouthful of coffee at that.

"Nope. Dean was so scared, he couldn't talk. Jody said he didn't say anything until she walked in and even then all he said was I want Daddy."

"You're being so awesome with all this." Sam reaching for his hand across the table.

"Hun, its no different than last year, with Mr CreepyMcCreeperson across the street. No one messes with you or MY baby! and Yes HE's just as much my baby as he is yours!" shrugs Chad, squeezing Sam's hand.

"So do you mind Dean playing with Robbie?" Sam asked quietly

"Yea ok. Tahmoh better know that he has one hell of a good lawyer though!" Chad leaned over the table kissing him sweetly, Sam swatted him away playfully.

"Dean's going to up soon, Hopefully tonight we can get him to sleep in his crib." Said Sam thinking out loud.

"Your sister....." reminded Chad, smirking

"Ugh! they aren't staying are they?" banging his head on the table

Blankets rustle, sheet crinkle, movement sounds come from the monitor, Sam gets up to go check on Dean. Standing in the door way of the nursery, Sam can see a little cocoon of blankets and stuff animals. Dean, laying on his tummy, binky in a pool of drool where it fell out of his mouth, Moose under him sideways, chad the dragon stuffed up against the bars of the crib, most importantly Dean still sleeping. Chad comes up behind him just as he's pushing away from the door jam, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist, kissing his shoulder up to the back of his neck. Sam turns around in his arms, capturing his lips in a slow kiss. They end up on the couch somehow, kissing and groping like teenagers Before they could get much further than heavy breathing, their little boy woke up crying.

"I'll get him. You sit and relax." Chad nipping at his jaw, slowly standing to retrieve the sleepy boy.

Sam readjusted himself as he reached for the remote for the TV, a knock sounded on the front door. Sam sighed laying the remote back down on the coffee table and went to the door. At man wearing a dark suit stood on the door step.

"Yes Can I help you?" boy this guy has the wrong house if he's pedaling religion thought Sam.

"Yes is this the home of Sam Wesson?" asked the want to be religious salesman

"I'm sorry does he know you?" asked Sam looking wary and cautious.

"I am Agent Stone, I have some questions I'd like to ask...." A screaming child in the back ground inside the house.

"Um... I'm sorry my son just woke up and I need to go to him, I don't have time." Sam started to close the door, the man stuck his foot out to keep it open.

"Look Mr. Wesson, Its in your best..."

"NO! You look! Because of you and the FBI, My son has had night terrors for three nights, thinks I'm going to leave him and My client has been on my ass. Now if you don't mind I need to tend to my child. Get off my property before I call my lawyer!" Sam slammed the door in the Agent's face.

Composing himself, Sam walked into the living room to find a teary eyed Dean sitting on Papa's lap.

"I told him you were right out here, chilling out, but you weren't." Chad looking cross with him.

"An agent at the door, I need to call Bela, But first....Come here baby!" Lifting Dean into his arms as Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's waist as he sat down on the couch. Laying his head on his Daddy's shoulder, he relaxed and sucked lazily on his binky.

"Daddy loves you, I'm not going anywhere. Wild horses couldn't drag me away from you right now." Rocking him back and forth, hand stroking his head.

"Daddy....Mes wove ew." whispers Dean through a sniffle, finally calming down.

He sits up on Daddy's lap, playing with one of Daddy's collar buttons. Papa takes a wipe and cleans the snot and tears off of Dean's red and blotchy face.

"You okay now?" asked papa crumpling the wipe up and throwing it on the coffee table.

Dean nodded, thumping himself back down on top of Daddy, making sure he couldn't go anywhere and issuing an oomph out of the man. Chuckling Daddy blew raspberries on his cheek. Squealing when he felt tickle fingers at the back of his knees, he looked back to find Papa tickling him.

"Ok you two what are we going to have for dinner?" chuckled Daddy trying to sound serious above the giggles and laughter.

"Skettie!" giggled Dean "Wit eat alls!"

"Spaghetti and meat balls?" asked Papa "Oh but that would mean we'd have to put you in the spaghetti, you big meat ball!" Laughing while tickling Dean some more. He falls over sideways off Daddy's lap and onto the couch to get away from Papa's tickle fingers. Daddy laughs and stands up to stretch, Dean notices, starts to whine with arms raised up.

"I'm not going far. I have to go potty." Daddy walking into the bathroom.

Dean pushes himself off the couch and follows (Crawling). Daddy and Papa never close the bathroom door, unless there's company over, like Grama. Dean sits in the door way, watching Daddy pee.

"Whatcha doing Dean Bean?" asked Daddy as he zipped up his pants

Dean shrugs as daddy moves from the toilet to the sink, where he washes his hands. Hands all dry, Daddy stands in front of him with his hands on his hips. Dean smiles behind his binky and crawls away, back into the living room. While daddy is behind him making monster noises and walking funny like a monster.

"AHHH! Papa Elp! DAADEE Monster!" cried Dean as he tried to crawl to Papa.

Daddy grabbed him by the waist, tickling him, making him squeal again in laughter. Papa laughed at the sight of them, sitting back on the couch.

"Hey Sam, I just put the meat balls in the crock pot with sauce." said Papa "Oh it loks like we missed one!" as Dean crawled up in his lap, giggling.

"I s not eat all, Papa!"

"You're not? My bad!" smiled Papa as he readjusted Dean in his lap.

Dean being the curious 2 year old he is, poked Papa's leg and asked "Wat dat?"

"That's my pee pee." Papa blushes as he chuckled nervously.

"Oh." Dean blushes "Why?"

"Cause I'm a boy just like you." said Papa booping him on the nose.

"Why?" asked Dean

Daddy chuckled from the other side of the couch "Oh your in for it now, papa! The why game has begun!"

"Ok lil man lets see what cartoons are on. dinner will be a bit and then Grama will be here!" Papa grabbed the remote and turned on the TV as Dean put his hand inside Papa's shirt pocket, exploring.

Finding nothing fun in Papa's pocket, Dean moved off his lap ( sitting between his parents) watching looney tunes. While Dean was distracted, Sam went to the kitchen for a drink.

"Hun! You have a shadow!" yelled Chad, looking behind him as he watched Dean crawl after Sam.

"Hunny, do you want some juice?" asked Daddy from behind the big counter.

Dean nodded as Daddy reached into the cupboard that held his sippy cups.

"Okay, go see Papa and I will bring you some." pulling out a pitcher of apple juice from the fridge.

Dean sat on his bum, watching Daddy.

Daddy sighed, he thought he might do this. Shaking his head and smiling as he returned the pitcher back to the fridge and closed the lid on the sippy cup. Grabbing two cans of soda, Sam walked back into the living room with Dean crawling right behind him. Sam set the sippy cup down on the coffee table and sat back down on the couch next to Chad.

Taking the soda can from him, Chad put his arm around him and whispered "You think its just you?" smiling all to knowingly that if he tried to get up and walk out the room Dean would follow.

Sam shook his head, watching Dean drink his juice and staring at the TV. Chad's phone buzzed on the coffee table, making Dean jump. He looked at it with a frown and then at Papa, who was kissing Daddy (ew gross). Dean picked up the phone and scooted himself over to Papa's legs. Patting Papa's thigh with the phone as it buzzed again. Papa looked down (releasing Daddy's lips) and saw the phone ringing.

"Oh, its Grama, Dean you want to answer it?" asked Papa taking the phone .

"Yea" watching Papa touch the face of the phone.

"Say hi." as he put the phone to Dean's ear.

"Hi Gama!" said Dean into the phone

"Hi Dean bean! Where's your Papa?"

"Ight ere!" pointing to Papa, not realizing Grama cant see him.

"Does he know you are playing with his phone?"

"Yea." shrugged Dean

"Let Papa see...Hi mom." said Chad as he took the phone, Dean started to whine for it back, reaching out for it.

"Hold on Baby, you can talk to Grama in a minute, Grama has to talk to Papa first." Papa holding his hand.

"Oh Dean bean." chuckled Grama "Chad sweets, we are going to be there shortly, Jo wanted to know if you needed anything."

"Nope. Just her and Jess!" a smile in his voice.

"Okie dokie!" said Ellen "See you soon."

"Ok, oh wait Dean wants to say bye." handing Dean the phone

"Bye bye Gama wove ew!" said Dean softly into the phone.

"Bye Dean bean, I love you too." said Grama as she hung up. Dean begins to pout when Papa takes the phone and puts it in his pocket.

"Oh Dean baby, Grama is on her way here." Papa noticing the tears forming in his eyes.

Smiling, Dean went back to his cartoons and toys.

"How are we going to do this? One of us needs to cook dinner." whispered Sam to Chad, watching Dean build a tower out of his blocks.

"I'll do it, you go play with him on the floor." said Chad, standing up to go to the kitchen.

Sam grabbed his hand before he could take off, causing Chad, who had bent down to kiss his cheek, to catch his mouth instead. Breaking away slowly, he went into the kitchen to make dinner. Meanwhile, Sam got down on the floor with Dean and started to build a house with the megablocks Struan around the blanket they were sitting on.

"Daddy, where Papa go?" asked Dean reaching for a block to topple his tower.

"He went to go make dinner. He'll be back."

"Ok" dean still building, when all of a sudden his tower fell over, "Yay!" clapping happily.

Dinner time was interesting as always (spaghetti is messy and so is Dean) Sam stripped him down to his diaper and helped him into his booster seat. Grabbing his sippy cup full of grape juice, he is all set for his Batman plate full of the yummy meat balls and noodles covered in red sauce. Daddy sits on one side of him while Papa sits on the other, then there's a knock on the door.

"I told you, you don't have to knock..." Grama's voice "Where's my Dean baby?"

"Gama! Gama! Gama! Eats alls!!!" he's covered in sauce, noodles and holding a meat ball in his hand for dear life, naked in his booster seat.

"Oh my!" said a blonde haired lady standing behind Grama.

"You taste like meat balls!" as Grama kissed him on a sauce covered cheek. "Hi boys."

"Hi mom." said Sam getting a package of wipes ready to clean his spaghetti monster. "Hi Jess, Jo."

"Hi little brother, who's this little sauce monster?" asked Jess the blonde haired lady with Grama.

"This is Dean, your nephew." smiling at her. "Dean, this is your Auntie Jess." He smiled as he shoved another handful of noodles into his mouth, staring.

"Oh my goodness! Aren't you adorable!" squeaked Jo, another blonde lady that sat down on a stool next to Daddy.

"He really is!" said Jess, sitting down next to Chad as Grama helped fork some meatballs into Dean's mouth.

"Is that good?" asked Jo, smiling at Dean.

He nodded humming and kicking his feet, trying to wiggle his lil tush, making the girls giggle.

"So what have you been up to? Sam? Chad?" Jo putting them on the spot

"Well, we have been busy with the little one and Sam has been swamped at work." Saving Sam from answering.

"We heard about you two finally getting together and all about little Dean from Mama." said Jess eyeing her little brother, making him blush.

"Yea I should have called you."

"Ya think? Having a new nephew is kind of a big deal, especially since You are my only brother!" said Jess

"Well They have been busy, Dean is quite the handful." said Ellen

"Nu! I s not!" Dean looking at Grama with a sauce covered pout.

They all laughed

"Ok sauce monster! Its time for a bath." said Daddy unbuckling the straps on the booster seat to pick him up. "Excuse us while we go clean up. Papa, can you grab some jamas?" walking toward the bathroom.

"Yes Dear." called Chad making his way to the nursery, Jo followed.

"We have good news." holding out her left hand to Chad, showing off the ring.

"OMG! Congrats Jo!" hugging her with jamas in hand.

"When? Can I DJ?"

"We are thinking August and Yes! We would love that!" smiled Jo "You better go get those to Sam. I love this room its so cute!" looking around the nursery.

"This was all Sam. He did an awesome job. The way he takes care of Dean, man he loves that kid." said Chad.

Laying Dean down on a towel to dry him off, Sam notices, he's rubbing his eyes. Bed time is just around the corner. The bath goes off without a hitch with Jess helping him, by distracting Dean with toys.

"He's such a good boy, Sam. Your so lucky." said Jess picking noodles out of the tub as Chad comes in to hand over Jamas.

"Oh look! Its a clean Dean!" chuckled Papa wiggling tickle fingers at him, making him giggle.

"Paapaa!" whined Dean, rubbing his eyes, while Daddy is trying to get his feet and legs into the jamas.

"Did you bring binky with you?" Daddy helping Dean put his arms in the sleeves of the jamas.

Papa pulled something out of his shirt pocket, but before Dean could see what it was, binky was in his mouth. Papa was magic! He picked the tired boy up and placed him on his hip, walking out to the living room where Grama was knitting.

"Gama!" he had forgotten she was still here.

"Oh you all squeaky clean my Dean bean?" Grama shoving her knitting back into the bag she came with, to take him on her lap.

Sam went out to the kitchen to make a nite nite buba, Jess interrogated him about Chad. Nite Buba done, they joined the rest in the living room.

"Ok I think its time for tired boys to go nite nite." Said Sam holding up the Buba.

Dean whined and reached out for it. Sam picked him up and carried him into the nursery after a round of goodnight Dean from everyone.   
All tucked in and comfy, Dean fell fast asleep without any fighting.

Closing the door to the nursery, Sam went back out to the living room.

"Sam would you mind telling us the story of how you found that adorable boy?" asked Jess curiously

"Well Chad found him, I just fell in love with him." said Sam


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up cold, shivering on hard concrete flooring, in nothing but his diaper. The room was dark, but he could hear what sounded like two men talking in the distance. The last thing he remembered was being at Robbie's birthday party and Daddy putting him down for a nap in his stroller. He was pretty sure he had been wearing clothes then. His diaper was wet and uncomfy, he tried not to move. Surprisingly he wasn't tied up, he was scared and cold though. A whimper made it passed his lips unwanted, he tried so hard not to make a sound so the two men wouldn't come and hurt him.

'Why am I always getting taken away from Daddy' he thought to himself. 'Daddy's nice and doesn't deserve this....Maybe its me? Maybe I don't deserve to be happy?' tears running down his cheeks as the negative thoughts assaulted him.

A loud noise came from his right, like a metal door opening, shreds of light cascade into the room.  
"Oh My God! YOU FUCKING MORONS!" its Robbie's daddy's voice.

Dean shrinks back into the corner he's in. He's confused, he thought Tahmoh was his friend....that Robbie was his friend, he cries harder.

"Dean, Baby...Its okay, Ta is here, its gonna be okay." beckoned Tahmoh "Baby, I'm not gonna hurt you or let anyone else hurt you."

Tears fall down his cheeks, Dean scrunched his knees closer to his body, shivering.  
"I wan Daddy." whispered Dean lifting his head a little.

"I know sweet pea, I'm going to get you to him. He's so worried about you." softly, as Tahmoh moved a little closer to Dean and sat down on the floor. "I don't know why you're here, do you?"

Dean shook his head. If Ta didn't take him, then who did? Now Dean was really confused, scared and cold.

"Okay...." sighed Tahmoh "You...You just stay there for a minute, okay? I'll be right back, I promise." standing up and walking back to the door. "Why the FUCK is he here? Where the HELL are his clothes? What the FUCK were you two thinking?" yelled Tahmoh

"Boss, We got a text from you saying to take him." said a gruff voice beyond the door

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" really aggravated, pinching the bridge of his nose "Why would I tell you to kidnap my lawyer's kid?"

"Ummm.....Uhh...." replied the gruff voice.

"GIVE YOUR JACKET!" yelled Tahmoh, taking the jacket and walking back to the naked boy. "Its ok huny. We are going to go see Daddy." wrapping the jacket around Dean, that seemed to swallow him up, the owner must have been a giant.

"Close your eyes for me, okay. I don't want the light to hurt your eyes." whispered Tahmoh as he picked the shivering boy up and carried him out of the storage room. Dean wrapped his arms around Tahmoh's neck with hesitation, unsure what was going to happen to him next. Pressing his face into the man's neck and shoulder.

"Okay big guy, let's go find Daddy." whispered Tahmoh lifting him up, cradling his bum with his arms, carrying him to a black car, Dean recognized it as Ta's. Opening the backseat door, Travis (a body guard Dean knew) took him from his Boss, buckled him in.  
Another bodyguard, Mark, got out of the front to let Tahmoh get in.

"Deal with them." Dean heard Ta say, as they drove away. Travis pulled his own jacket off and threw it over Dean;s legs, to stop the boy from shivering.

"I want someone to find out who put those Morons up to this." Tahmoh angrily, making Dean flinch. "Sorry big guy, I'm not mad at you. Ta doesn't like someone messing with his friends."

Dean sat quietly in the seat next to Travis, sucking on his thumb, looking anywhere but the man speaking, curious of all the buttons the back seat had.

Chad woke up panting, sitting straight up in bed, looking over at Sam still fast asleep, hair messed, blankets tangled around his tall frame, long arms folded under his pillow. He got up out of bed and padded to the nursery quickly.  
There, in his crib, safe and sound, was his little boy. Cocooned in blankets laying on his stomach, drool at the corner of his mouth, behind his binky. Moose under him, clutched close to his chest and his dragon as a pillow under his head. Chad softly touched Dean's hair to make sure he was real, that all that was just a dream, a nightmare really. A stressed induced nightmare, Tahmoh didn't have him, no one took his little boy from them.

Dean stirred in his sleep, tucked his legs under himself more so his little bum was in the air. Chad sat in the rocker and watched Dean sleep until he, himself, fell back to sleep. That's where Sam found him, come morning, when he came to get their little munchkin up for breakfast.

"Hun, you didn't hear him crying?" asked Sam holding a teary eye Dean, in a fresh diaper and day clothes.

"Sorry, I must have really been out." yawned Chad as he stretched and stood from the chair, reaching out to take him from Sam "Hi Baby." smiling as he got binky kisses on the cheek.

Sam went to finish getting ready for his court case that day. While Chad and Dean went to the kitchen to make breakfast, toast and scrambled eggs. Sitting Dean down in his booster seat with some cars to play with, Chad began making the eggs.

"What are we going to do today, Deanbean?" asked Papa cooking at the stove.

"I nu nu" replied Dean in between vroom sounds of his cars and little plastic wheels running across the wood surface of the kitchen table.

"Maybe we should go to Grama's house, go see Auntie Jo and Auntie Jess?" Papa pooring orange juice into a cuppy for him as well as plating eggies onto a batman plate.

"Yea!" Dean getting excited about the day's plans.

Daddy walked into the kitchen wearing a lilac purple shirt under a dark suit jacket with a lite purple tie to match.

"Daddy han'ome." squeaked Dean

"Thank you Baby." kissing Dean on the forehead, grabbing a piece of toast and his briefcase. "I'm late."

"Ok, be careful and win." cheered Chad kissing Sam on the cheek as he went out the door. Five minutes later, Sam walked back in.

"I forgot my keys and my wallet." Looking at the counter.

Chad shook his head as he helped Dean eat his eggies. "Hun, they are by the coffe maker with your to go cup" Dean giggled around a mouthful.

"Ok you wo, I'm off. Dean, behave for Papa. Papa, you behave for Dean." smiled Sam kissing Dean on the forehead and chad on the mouth, before walking out the door.

"Well, daddy is off to right the wrongs of the world! You, my sweet pea, need your face cleaned!" chuckled Papa as he scooped the last bite up with the little spoon. Dean took a sip of his orange juice and ate the last bit of his breakfast with a hum. Picking up the wash cloth, he had already, Papa washed Dean's face and hands of eggs and butter. Picking him up and out of his booster, setting him down on the floor, he crawled into the living room ( with cars in hand) to go play.

"Papa!" hollered Dean from his play spot in front of the T.V.

"Yes baby?" walking over to the couch, where it separated the kitchen from Living room.

"Car'oons?" pointing to the TV

"Ok. Only til I'm done cleaning up. Then we are going to Grama's." Chad walked around the couch to the side table where they kept the remotes, changing it to the Disney channel.

Dean played with his toys and watched Tv while Papa cleaned up the kitchen and packed the diaper bag.

"Ok buddy, you ready?" Papa walking into the living room, turning off the Tv. Dean, sitting on his blanket, red face, scrunching up. Papa had a feeling he was in the middle of a poop, so he walked out of the room to grab Dean's shoes and jacket. Giving his little man a minute to himself. Moving back into the living room, Dean was crying from discomfort and embarrassment,

"Its ok buddy, Papa's gonna get you all cleaned up and then we will go to Grama's." picking him up and carrying him into the nursery. "I think Grama was planning on making her 'Dean's favorite chocolate cookies' cookies today." getting him all cleaned up and snapping his onesie back into place, pulling up his jeans and straightening his flannel shirt, he's all set to go.

"Papa, binky and Moose?'asked Dean before they headed out the door (Moose had to go everywhere with Dean)

"Way ahead of you little man!" grabbing both out of the diaper bag and handing them to him as he buckled him into his superman carseat in the back seat of Chad's 2007 Audi SUV. Closing the door, he went around to the drivers side, when a black ford pick up pulled into their driveway.

"Papa?" worry in Dean's voice as he eyed the truck.

A man in a nice suit got out of the truck and started walking towards Chad.

"Can I help you?" asked Chad closing the drivers side door, clicking the door lock on the key fob (even though the child lock was activated on Dean's door).

"Good morning sir, I hate to bother you, but Im looking for a young man named Dean Winchester." said the man, he had light blonde hair and blue eyes. He reminded Dean of someone but couldn't place a name to the face. This guy gave of 'do not trust' vibes to Chad.

"I'm sorry, no one by that name lives here." said Chad standing in front of the backseat window (even though they were tinted, you could see out but no one could see in). Dean started fussing and Chad could just barely hear him through the door. "I'm sorry, I need to go before my son has an epic meltdown in the back seat." moving towards the drivers door.

The man turned to leave, not convinced in the slightest but a little disappointed before turning back towards Chad.  
"Are you sure? I'm his ex boyfriend and he's been missing for a year and half, I'm really worried about him." holding a photograph that loks like a younger Dean.

"I'm sorry...No I haven't seen this young man." said Chad looking at the photo. He open's his car door, a baby crying inside.  
"it's ok baby, we are going. Papa is right here, hunny."

"Sorry sir for bother you." said the man, strolling back to his truck, backing out of the driveway and to the right.

Chad gets in, sighing and shushing Dean. "Please tell me that was not Taylor, Daddy is not gonna be happy about this." says Papa as he starts the car and pulling out of the drive way to the left.  
Dean just sniffled hind his binky, clutching Moose to his chest, feeling an anxiety attack ebbing.

"Its ok, let's go see Grama and get one of her cookies." said Papa driving down the road toward the small downtown area.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Ellen and Bobby Wesson-Singer lived on the outskirts of the downtown area, in a farm house surrounded by old cars. Bobby's beloved Salvage yard was a few miles away, but the older cars he worked on daily surrounded the front yard, all the way to the back. Hard to believe Sam and Chad had spent their childhood playing among the old cars, without getting tetanus.

Chad pulled into the dirt drive, just behind Ellen's Austin Martin (currently up on blocks, awaiting custom tires). Ellen hears a car pull in and is at the front door to see who it is.

"Bobby! Chad's here with the baby!" she hollers watching Chad get out and open the back door to get Dean out of the car.

"DeanBean!" squeals Grama, when she sees him, holding the door open for Papa to enter the house. Dean smiles for her.

Chad carries him into the Den, off the kitchen, where a play pen is. Setting Dean down in the playpen, kissing his head softly.

"Hi Ellen. How are you?" greeted Chad, straightening up and setting the bag down next to the pen.

"I'm good, you look tired." said Grama grabbing a cookie from a jar on top of the fridge and handing it to Dean. He takes it, spitting out his binky to munch on the sweet taste of chocolate chips.

"We came over to get out of the house for a few. Sam is in court." said Papa sitting down at the kitchen table as Dean plays with his blocks and other toys Grama and grampa left in there for him.

"Well, you are always welcome here, boy. You know that." said Grampa ruffling Dean's hair as he walked past, into the kitchento steal a few more cookies, making sure to spoil his grandson.

"I had one hellva nightmare last night about the case Sam is working on. Can't wait til its over." said Papa taking a glass of ice tea from Grama.

"Oh hun, you need to let Sam worry about that. You just worry about Sam and Dean." said Grama pouring some milk into a sippy cup for Dean.

"Fank Ew." said Dean taking a dee drink.

"Oh, sweetness, you are welcome. Just how many cookie did Grampa smuggle you?" hands on her hips giving aput upon look at Grampa.

"Leave the boy alone, Ell He can eat as many as he wants!" Grampa looking up from his book on his desk.

"Chad, you staying for lunch? I'm making Fried tomato sandwiches." asked Grama

Dean giving Grampa a yuck look, sticking out his tongue. Grampa chuckling and shaking his head. "Dean and I will have the chicken nuggets I bought."

"Bobby Singer! You spoil that boy worse than you do his Daddy!" scolded Grama

Papa chuckled "I don't think anyone could be more spoiled than Sam."

"Oh really, Chad Michael? Don't you dare tell me that you and Sam don't spoil that child!"

Dean laid back in the playpen, closing his eyes, falling asleep, while the adults talked and laughed around him. Belly full of cookies and milk.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean wakes up an hour later to find Papa not in the room or in the kitchen. Its quiet in the old house and kinda creepy, he whimpers a litte at the thought of being left alone, when he hears a book close and shuffling behind him. He turns his head at the noise to see his Grama standing up from his desk.

"Hey kiddo. Thought you gonna sleep all day." said Grampa walking over to the play pen. "You in need of changing?"

Dean blushed a little, aware of the wetness between his legs and nodded.

"Alright, Lets see if this old man still knows how." Grampa grabbing a diaper out of the bag next to the playpen.

Dean lays back down, so they can get this over with,Blushing the whole time. Binky is beside his head (out of reach), Gramps notices and hands it to him. Pats his thigh, Grampa quickly changes him, so they both don't get awkward.

"There, nice and dry. Lets get those nuggets, shall we?" pulling Dean up to a sitting position. Grama must have cooked them while he was asleep. Grampa threw some on a plate with a little ketchup and sat it at the table. "Alright Dean, you're gonna have to help me git you otta this thing." as he started to lift Dean out without pulling his back.

Dean did the best he could, by jumping a little. Once he was out, he stood on his own two feet, wobbly, but stood. Grampa took him by the hands and helped him walk to the table to eat.

"There's a big boy!" cheered Grampa  
Dean smiling proudly as he tried to make his feet move, after not doing much all day. Grampa and Grama didn't have a booster seat for him, so Grampa sat him in one of the kitchen chairs and strapped a bungee cord around his waist, so he wouldn't fall out. Dean began to giggle and eat his nuggets, when Grampa sat across from him.

"After we eat, I got a surprise for ya, Big Deanie." Grampa dunking his nuggets in ketchup.

Dean smiled and hummed as he ate, looking around the kitchen, seeing all there was of his grandparents. Grampa's lunch box on the table next to them, Grama's favorite kettle on the stove behind where Grampa was sitting (he didn't have this his first childhood). Dean didn't even think to ask where Papa and Grama were, he was having too much fun just the two of them. His Grampa was always busy working on some car or reading his strange books. Almost done with lunch, Grampa gets up to fetch a sippy cup full of milk for him and his shoes.

"You ready? Gonna hafta walk though. You good?" asked Grampa getting Dean down out of the chair.

Dean nodded and took his hand as they walked out the door and down the steps.

Down the dirt path that lead to Bobby's garage, there sat a 1967 Chevy Impala, shiny flat black exterior with a black interior. Dean squealed in delight when he saw it.

"You like her?" asked Grampa

"Pitty Baby!" said Dean running his hand over the rear fender.

"Yes she is a pretty baby." chuckled Grampa letting go of Dean's hand as he walked around to the front of the car to pop the hood, all the while watching the awe in Dean's eyes.

"You gonna sit in her while Grampa fixes the battery connectors?"

"Yea!" exclaimed Dean trying to open the drivers door, making Grampa chuckle some more.

"Here kid. Don't touch the controls ok?" gruffed Grampa as he helped Dean in.

Dean was so excited! He looked around the inside, sitting sideways in the driver's seat, his elbow hit the horn. Making it blare, Grampa jumped, Dean giggled.

They spent some time out there with the impala, Dean mostly played more than helped. Pretending to drive Grampa to the store for more adult soda (Beer). He was so proud to help Grampa though and Grampa couldn't stop laughing at how cute he was.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was getting dark by the time he and Grampa headed back into the house. Dean had grease on his nose from Grampa's hands, from giggling and fooling around on their walk back. Grama and Papa were in the kitchen getting dinner ready, when they walked in.

"Hey Deanbean." said Grama in front of the stove "You have fun with your Grampa?"

"Yea! Baby fixin' " said Dean Smiling

""The boy likes Sam's old car, just like I knew he would." said Grampa pecking a kiss on Grama's cheek.  
Grama shooed him away to wash his hands of grease.

"Hey baby." said Papa sitting at the table holding his arms out for a hug.

"Papa! Pritty baby! I s elp Bampa fix!" exclaimed Dean rushing into Papa's arms to be picked up and sit on his lap.

"I see that. Here lets clean your face." chuckled Papa grabbing a wipe to remove the little bit of grease on his nose.

"Deanie, do you need to use the potty?" asked Grampa walking towards the bathroom to wash his hands. While they were outside with the impala, Grampa went outside. Dean of course wanted to do what Grampa did and be big like him, so he showed Dean how (first step to potty training, Bobby wasn't trying to rush him though).

Dean squirmed down from Papa's lap to follow Grampa. They left the bathroom door open so Grama and Papa could see what happened. Grampa helped Dean out of his diaper and pull down his jeans. Dean hovered over the toilet and went. After he was down, Grampa helped him with his diaper and pulled up his pants.

"YAY DEAN!" cheered Grampa giving him a high five after they washed their hands.

"Oh My Goodness! Deanbean you're getting so big!" said Grama smiling proudly.

"I potty Papa!" Dean running over to Papa.

"I'm so proud of you! Wait til Daddy hears about this! He's going to be so Proud too!" giving him a big hug.

The front door opens and in walks Sam with his tie askew. "Daddy hears what?"

"Daddy! Daddy!" squeals Dean running to him "I s goes potty!"

Picking Dean up, hugging him, kissing his hair "You did?" looking at Chad in complete surprise

"Yup!" nodded Dean as Daddy carried him across the room to a chair at the table. "Pritty Baby! n I elps Bampa fix."

Sam again looking at Chad mouthing "Bampa?"

"Your Dad. Dean helped fix the Impala." replied Chad shrugging

"Your father was left with Dean for a few so Chad and I could grab some food for dinner. Since I thought you and your broad and the girls would be here." Said Grama stirring a pot on the stove.

"You did? Did you have fun with Grampa?" asked Sam turning Dean in his lap to face the room.

"Yea." said Dean grabbing a marker that was laying on the table. Grampa noticed, grabbed a blank piece of paper, laying it in front of him to draw on.

Jess walked in then, wearing a frown, until she saw Dean.

"AUNTIE!" yelled Dean, wiggling down off of Daddy's lap and dropping the marker to run to the woman. "I s goes potty!" hugging her tightly

"Hi Sweet pea." as she wrapped him up in a hug. "You went potty? Wow!" looking around at the other adults in the room for conformation.

"Yea!" very proud of himself

"Dad have everything to do with it." Chuckled Sam watching Dean telling his Auntie all about his day with his Bampa.

Jo came in after with a frown as well, eyeing Sam and Chad, as she walked around her excited nephew.

"I need to talk with you NOW!" through gritted teeth, walking up the stairs not looking back to see if they followed.

Once in Sam's old room, which was turned into their mom's craft room, the three of them could talk privately.

"What's going on?" Sam sitting in a rocker.

"I had this guy come in the shop today, you know Dad's shop...." began Jo sighing.

"Wait...Did this guy have light blonde hair and wearing a suit?" asked Chad looking at them in hesitation.

"Yea how did you....OH MY GOD! Did he go near Dean?" hand going over her mouth in concern

"NO! No Dean was already in the car." reassured Chad

"WHO? Don't make me sound like damn owl!" yelled Sam getting worried and mad

"Too Late!" giggled Jo "Okay, so this guy comes in flashing a photo of Dean...OUR DEAN! Saying he's looking for him, that he ran away from home a year ago." looking between the two men.

Sam frowning, raking his hand through his hair as he listens to his sister and Chad.

" Yea, that's he's Dean's boyfriend. Dean started crying and getting all upset in his car seat, I didn't know what to do." said Chad "I told the guy that I've never seen him before and just tried to calm our baby down without giving anything away."

"It had to be Taylor, his abusive ex boyfriend. Why now?" sighed Sam "I have enough going on with this case, I'm beyond stressed!"

"I know hun. I know. I can't wait until your case is over so we can take a vacation. This is why we came over here today." Chad rubbing Sam's shoulders

"What did you say to him, Jo?" asked Sam huffing out a relaxed breath at the feel of Chads hands on him.

"I told him I hoped he found him. What was I supposed to say? That's my nephew who is two and wears diapers?" Defensively

"Ok, so what do we do?" asked Chad concerned for Dean's safety

"Do you know this ex boyfriend Sam?" asked Jo pacing the room.

"I'll tell you what I know...All that his social worker told me." sighed Sam "Plus what's in his file."


	6. Chapter 6

Friday

Sam left at the same time as any other day, after getting Dean up and ready for breakfast. Chad was in the kitchen making pancakes, while Sam was saying goodbye to Dean. The morning was pretty uneventful. Dean ate breakfast, played with his toys and watched cartoons while Papa cleaned the house, paid some bills and made some phone calls. Lunchtime was PB&J and then Naptime, just like any other day.  
What wasn't like any other day, was when Dean woke up from his nap, Papa wasn't home.

Grampa walked into the nursery as Dean was rubbing the sleepies out of his eyes, giving a shy smile.

"How's my big guy?"

"Bampa..." whined Dean raising his hands to be picked up.

"Ok big man, lets gitcha changed." Picking Dean up and out of the crib, laying him down on the changing table.

"Gama?" whispered Dean as Grampa took off the wet diaper.

"Yup. she's cooking ya up some cookies." poking his tummy to make him giggle, a fresh diaper on him and helped him sit up and off the table. Dean crawled out into the living room looking for his Grama and cookies.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chad showed up at Sam's office at 12:30. Silvia, Sam's secretary, smiled at him as he took a seat in the small waiting room.

"Chad, he's in a meeting, he'll be about ten more minutes."

"Thank you Silvia. Has his sister shown up yet?" asked Chad looking around for a magazine

"Not yet." reaching for the phone that was ringing off the hook.

Jo walked in a few minutes later. "Hi Chad." sitting down next to him.

"Hey sis." replied Chad "He's in a meeting."

"Oh" crossing her legs at the ankles "Are you worried about what we will find out as much as I am?"

"I know some of it, so no not really." said Chad putting his hand in hers.

"Mom and Dad with Dean?"

"Yeah, I almost feel sorry for them." chuckled Chad "Dean has been a handful lately. Sam's been trying to potty train him, Dean isn't having it."

"I'm sure he will get the hang of it." laughing, imagining Dean running around the house naked and giggling.

"I'm convinced your dad is the only one who can get him to do it." laughed Chad

Still talking about the little boy, Sam came walking out of a conference room with Tahmoh (His client). Chad stood as the two men got closer, holding his hand out to shake Tahmoh's.

"I hope you don't mind, I asked Tahmoh to sit in with us." said Sam hugging Jo and kissing Chad on the cheek.

"The more to protect Dean the better." said Chad tersely

"Shall we?" sais Sam leading them into his office.

Sam sat down at his desk, as the others sat in the client chairs in front of it. He bent down to reach into a drawer to get out Dean's file and laid it down on the desk in front of him.

"What's in this file, its not easy to hear. I had a hard time reading it and that was before I became his Daddy." Sam looking at each of them.

"Just...Just read it hun." Chad choking back his emotion.

"Ok. But don't say I didn't warn you." said Sam opening the file.

Date of file: 10/28/2005 Social worker: Katie Cassidy

Name: Dean Winchester Sex: Male DOB: January 24,1979

Mother: Mary Winchester Father: John Winchester Place of Birth: Lawrence, Kansas

Current residence: Saint Mary's Homeless Shelter Current Guardian: Castiel Novak, Director

History:

Parents (Now Deceased) were pillars of community, church going people, members of catholic church. Father was a mechanic, mother was a homemaker.

According to medical records Dean had suffered several broken bones from ages of 6-16 years of age. Young man left home at 16 years of age for University of Illinois, youngest bright mind of Kansas. Friends and family knew of abuse, but never reported it to ACPS.

After speaking to a former co-worker of John Winchester, "Father was a drunk and mother was a religious nut" Boy would be beaten with a belt, kicked with steel toed boots, told regularly he was the devil spawn. Bruising on his wrists from being shackled to bed or post to receive whippings after being caught masturbating at the age of 13. Surprised that the schools didn't report any signs of abuse.

Dean left Lawrence at the age of 16, for University of Illinois to study Scientific Engineering. His Junior year he met Taylor Gail. They started dating, according to an acquaintance, it was not sexual on Dean's part. Mr. Gail did try to engage in sexual relationship with Dean, but he was identifying as Asexual or Antisexual. Many times Mr. Gail would cheat on him and then blame him for it, causing Dean's self confidence to lower. Over the course of the two year relationship, Dean was raped, beaten, and humiliated by Mr. Gail and his "Friends". It seems that Mr. Gail doesn't not understand Dean's condition and just assumed he was mentally handicapped, someone to control. IMO it seems that Dean was under the impression that Taylor was "saving" him in the beginning of the relationship, even telling him that no one would love him the way Gail did. Slow, moron, stupid, useless, were the words used by Gail to describe Dean to others. Final straw, according to source, was when Gail had one of his "friends" spank Dean for "misbehaving" not watching Taylor and "friend" have sex. Spanking occurred with a studded belt like the one John would use. Dean left school in Oct 2005.

Dean Winchester was found in an alley severely beaten and bruised by Director Castiel of the Saint Mary's Homeless Shelter.

11/2/2005  
Dean was seen by Shelters resident Physician and Psychologist, Dr Matt Cohen.  
The young man has a fear of doctors and hospitals, of being touched without clothes on, has night terrors of that of a small child, sucks on his thumb, is incontinent during times of stress, upsets and cries easily. Suffers from PTSD and has Infantilism tendencies. He rarely speaks, unless spoken to and then only one or two word answers. Anxiety attacks are a common issue for Dean.

Saint Mary's is doing the best they can to provide for him. Although the state is recommending to put Dean in the state run mentally hospital. Social worker will be checking in from time to time to see progress.

End of notes KC

<<<<<<<<<<<<

Chad had tears running down his face. Jo just sat in stunned silence with her hand over her mouth. Tahmoh was frowning, thinking of all the ways he wanted to hurt Taylor for doing what he did to Dean. Sam sighed as he closed the file, looking up at each of them with tears in his eyes.

"He's still our little boy." whispered Chad

Sam nodded "I know. He will always be our little boy." reaching over his desk to take Chad's hand.

"Sam...Why? Why didn't anyone do anything to help him?" asked Jo softly

"That's the million dollar question." said Tahmoh looking down at the floor in thought. "I'll have one of my men look into Mr. Gail and find out what he is doing here and what he wants with our Dean." Standing up shaking Sam's hand and then Chad's.

"Thank you" said Sam as he walked Tahmoh out of the office.

"I will be in touch." as he left the building.

Jo was the next to leave, heading to Sam's house, where Jess was helping out with Dean. Sam hugged Chad, as they walked back into his office.  
"Do you know why he wants him?" asked Chad  
"Probably to control him and abuse him again. I don't think he knows how bad Dean has fallen though. He has no claim on him since I am his legal guardian and have the documents to prove it." said Sam trying not to get upset. "Lets go home to our lil boy and give him loves." as they walked out to their cars.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was screaming when Sam, Chad, and Jo enter the house. Grama was trying her best to calmly wash the wall, while Grampa looked utterly defeated as he sat on the couch. Jess was trying with all her might to calm Dean down, who was crouched in a corner, tears and screaming. "No spank...I swwry.. NO spank!" He was covered in blue finger paint as was the paper on the wall and the wall.

"Mom, what's going on?" asked Sam concern on his face.

"Oh, your father thought it would be a good idea to have Dean finger paint, he got some on the wall. " said Ellen washing the wall, "Dean realized he got some here and insistently freaked out."

Sam understood immediately , going over to the boy, holding out his hand to him. "Come here Dean. Its okay, Daddy's right here. Did you paint me a pretty picture."

Dean kept crying and repeating "Swwry...No Spank! Swwry."

"Its okay, no one is going to spank you sweetheart, you did nothing wrong." said Sam calmly still holding his hand out, waiting for Dean to take it. "Come on Baby, come to Daddy."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Bobby went outside to get some air. Ellen handed Jess and Jo the rag and bucket to finish the clean up and follow him out.

"I'm fine Ell. I'm just...I can't believe he reacted like that." said Bobby feeling his wife's presence behind him,

"Bobby Singer! After all these years of spoiling kids, now your going to beat yourself up over it?" said Ellen resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ell, you didn't see the look he gave me. I was his hero one minute then the next I'm the devil!" Shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh pish posh! You are that boys hero same as you were with Sammy." said Ellen kissing his cheek.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"Dean, baby its okay. Look at Daddy, please." said Sam trying to coax the boy.

Dean looked up from his knees with tears streaming down his face.

"There's my good boy!" said Daddy smiling

Dean shook his head no.

"No you're not my good boy? why not? You made me a pretty picture."

"M..mmessss!" cried Dean with a hitched breath and more tears.

"Oh honey, A mess can be cleaned up. Daddy always tells you accidents happen, right?" said Papa sitting next to Daddy.

Dean nodded into his knees, not ready to believe he wont get punished.

"Did Grampa get mad at you and yell?" asked Daddy "Cause Grampa never yells."

Dean shook his head no, still looking over his knees getting blue paint on them.

"Let me tell you a secret about your Grampa." said Daddy holding his arms out for Dean to climb in them.

Hesitantly Dean crawled into his lap still shaking and afraid of being spanked.

"Grampa doesn't get mad, He get even. When Daddy was little, Daddy was a trouble maker. I did all sorts of naughty things." Dean's head on Sam's chest, leaning into him as he told a story of when he was little and how Grampa woke him up at 5 am with ice cold water. Dean started to calm down, almost putting his paint covered thumb in his mouth when Papa popped a binky in.

"So Grampa never spanked me and I know He would never ever spank Dean." said Daddy finishing the story, rocking him back and forth.

"Sam, maybe we should tell Mom and Dad about what we talked about today." said Jo picking up the bucket to take it into the kitchen

Sam nodded looking at Chad as he seemed to agree. Sam sighed, standing up with a blue Dean in his arms. "First Dean needs to go talk to Grampa" as they walked out the slider.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Bobby and Ellen were sitting on the swings on the other side of the play yard Sam had for Dean, when Sam found them. Ellen smiled at the two of them as they approached.

"Dad, Dean has something to say to you." said Daddy sitting Dean down on the grass.

"No son, I have something to say to my Dean." said Grampa "Dean, I'm very sorry I scared you. That was not my intention, sweetheart. I just wanted you to be careful and have fun."

Dean looked at Grampa through his lashes shyly "Bampa..."

Grampa got up from the swing and moved to the grass to where Dean was sitting. Dean wrapped his arms around his Grampa tightly in a hug, making the other man chuckle. "You look like a smurf!"

Sam laughed at his father and Dean's confused look, not sure what a smurf is.

"Ok, time to get Dean in the tubby!" said Daddy, picking him up and strted toward the house, with Grama and Grampa in tow.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Chad got the tub full of water and bubbles, while Sam got Dean out of his clothes and diaper. He whined little bit, still waiting to be spanked. No matter what Daddy had said, Dean still couldn't put it out his mind. Once naked, daddy lifted him up, placing him in the warm water.. Papa scrubbed him up, while Daddy went out to the living room.

"Daadee!" whined Dean raising his hands making grabbing motions.

"I'll be right back, baby. Let Papa get the blue off you." said Daddy walking back through the door.

Walking into the living room, Sam looked at Jo, nodded toward the nursery for her to follow. Once there, Sam grabbed a footie pj and a diaper from the drawers.

"After Dean goes to bed, we are sitting down with everyone and talking about that little boy's history, aren't we?" asked Jo

"Mmmhmm..." said Sam grabbing up Dean's favorite towel with a giraffe on it.

"You should have told us from the beginning" scolded Jo

"I know. Didn't think.... thought I could handle it." said Sam walking out of the nursery and back into the bathroom, where Chad was getting a clean Dean out of the tub.

Dean wrapped in a towel looking sad and shivering. Daddy smiled at the sight of the wet boy, taking over for Papa, he dried him off (giving him a binky), got him into a diaper and warm snuggly pjs. Once dressed, Daddy picked him up and carried him out to the couch, so they could cuddle before bed time.

Papa came into the living room holding a nite nite buba, handing it to Daddy. Shifting Dean in his lap, so he could drink it, green eyes looked up at him from behind the binky in his mouth. Dean was so tired, but fighting it , hand clutched in Daddy's shirt, the wariness still in those beautiful green eyes was still there. Daddy took the binky and replaced it with the buba. Dean whined a little at the loss of the binky, but latched onto the nipple easily.

"I know lil man, your tired. you had a busy day." cooed Daddy softly, hugging him closer.

"Awe Doodlebug, go to sleep, Auntie Jess and I will be back tomorrow to play." said Jo kissing him on the forehead.

Dean closed his eyes as he sucked down the warm honey milk and snuggled closer to Daddy's chest, hand still wrapped around his soft shirt.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Dean was finally asleep and tucked into his crib, when the whole family sat down at the kitchen table to talk.

"So, ya'll knw Dean has some issues and you saw his reaction today, when he thinks he's going to be in trouble." Said Sam passing out coffee to everyone.

"That's normal behavior for someone who has gone through what he has." helped Jo, eyeing her mom, waiting for a reaction.

"You told us he just had anxiety and night terrors..." said Ellen looking from Sam to Chad, sipping her coffee

"Well...its a bit more complicated than that..." said Chad looking down at his mug.

"Look...It was My idea to adopt him, I was going to handle this on my own, thought I could. However someone, Chad, invited all of you into his life." said Sam heated, looking at Chad, trying not to be scolding. "Now I realize I need ya'll as much as Dean does and because of that, I'm going to detail it for you. Mind, its not a pretty story."

Ellen and Bobby sat at the table, listening with disbelief as Sam told them everything that had happened to Dean in his last 26 years of life. Why he's the way he is because of a nervous breakdown and how everything Sam and Chad have been doing is slowly helping Dean heal.

"So this Taylor person is now here and looking for the boy?" asked Bobby "Why now? What does he want with him?"

"Well dad, we aren't sure, but Sam has someone looking into it and I called Kane to dig deeper into it as well." said Jo

"You told your sister, before telling your parents!" scolded Ellen

"Mom, you have to understand, I didn't want to tell any of you." said Sam quietly

"If it weren't for the guy coming in flashing around a picture of Dean, I wouldn't of known!" said Jo taking a sip of her coffee

"So why was the abuse never reported when he was younger?" asked Jess confused and concerned

"Cause his bio parents were something special in their community and no one would believe an ill word of them." Jo rolling her eyes.

"So your Dad and I would like to know, so we don't scare him again, does Dean have consequences to his actions?" asked Ellen

"Yes. If he does something he knows he's not supposed to do, he goes in the corner." said Chad

"Like, if he jumps on the couch or goes into the kitchen drawers by himself. He knows where his crayons are, but he needs to ask for them" continued Sam

"Ok good, that's important to know, so Daddy and I will have the same rules at our house as they are here." said Ellen

"The main thing is keeping a calm tone when he is in trouble. Any loud angry tone upsets him, then the screaming happens, along with flash backs." said Chad

"Jo, when the hell did you call Kane?" asked Sam, finally realizing what his sister had said. Kane, or Chris, was an old college buddy of theirs, who decided to join the special forces.

"On the way here form your office, BTW he's pissed at you for not keeping in touch and not telling him your a Daddy." smugly

Sam looked guilty down at his coffee mug "I haven't even had time to call Steve and Mike for a play date with Charlie." Sam sighed, Chad rested his hand on his thigh and squeezed.

"Well, your father and I are going to get. We have church bake sale tomorrow and I expect to see you there!" said Ellen standing up

"We will come with you. Oh, Sam, Chad, Don't think we are going anywhere! We have decided to move back so we can help you with that sweet lil monster!" said Jess getting her coat.

"Where are you gonna stay?" asked Chad hugging everyone goodbye.

"With mom and dad until we find a place, don't worry. so tomorrow, we can pick you up, if you want." said Jo walking out the door.

"Naw, its easier to take our own, but thanks." said Sam waving to them

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Sam and Chad walked back into the house. Cleaning the kitchen. They both went into the bedroom. Sam sighs as he takes off his shirt and pants. Sitting on the bed in just his boxers, Chad behind him, massaging his shoulders. Sam smiles as he feels Chad's lips replace his hands. He relaxes into Chad's touch, slowly Chad's hands reach around to his nipples, playing, tugging, stroking them, making Sam hard in places. Sam closes his eyes as a low moan escapes his throat. Chad licks and nips his shoulders, back and neck. Scooting himself back into the pillows, inviting Chad to touch and taste his chest and more.

Chad slowly works his way down Sam's chest to the waistline of his boxers, dipping his tongue into Sam's navel, before removing the boxers. Its been so long since they were imitate with each other, Sam wasn't sure how long he would last. Chad presses a kiss to Sam's hip, then scoots down the bed, shifting over so he's kneeling between Sam's slightly spread legs. He slides his hands up the inside of Sam's thighs, his own cock twitching at the feel of that smooth skin, the flex of muscle as Sam slides his legs wider, biting his lip. Chad smiles and dips down, mouthing wetly at Sam's balls. Sam cries out, fingers flexing in the sheets. Chad smirks to himself and laves over the seam, following it all the way up the long length of his cock, teasing the thick vein and sensitive nerves below the head.

"Chad" Sam moans softly as he slides his lips over the head, tip of his tongue teasing the slit before pulling just the tip inside his mouth. He hallows his cheeks and sucks hard, groaning when a burst of pre cum slides over his tongue. Keeping Sa steady with on hand on his hip, Chad grips the base with the other hand and slides more of Sam into his mouth, enjoying the silky smooth skin on his tongue, the wide girth stretching his lips. "OH MY God CHAD! I'm sooo close." begs Sam

Chad releases his long length and smiles up at him "What's wrong babe? You know I can make you hard again." Sam groaned and put his head back against the pillows and headboard. Chad leans over to the bedside table to get out the lube. Getting two fingers wet, he slides them into Sam's hole, going back to kissing around his dick, angry and hard. Rubbing Sam's inner walls and smirking when he finds Sam's prostate, making him moan harshly, arching his back. "OH God!" he pants. Chad lubes his own cock up as he pushes another finger in to stretch him further. Sam clamps down around his fingers, moaning and whimpering for more. Chad lined himself up and pushes forward, just the tip breeching the still tight ring of muscle. Sam relaxes and breathes as chad pushes a little more, until he bottoms out. "Holy crap!" Chad breathes at the tightness around him. "Chad, move! For the love of GOD move!" begged Sam

Chad rests his elbows on the mattress on either side of Sam's head, sliding both hands through his hair. He draws his hips back slowly and then thrusts back in. He repeats the movement, thrusting back in a little harder and faster each time, slowly working up a rhythm. "More! Oh God Chad! Please more!" begged Sam  
Chad reaches down and grabs Sam's leg, pulling his leg higher around his hips, pushing harder, faster, deeper. Sam moans and tightens his arms around Chad. He can feel Sam's hard leaking twitching cock pressed against them. It pushes Chad even closer to the edge, heat pooling in his stomach, the base of his spine, his groin tightens. He pushes his hand between them and wraps his fingers around the hot thick length. Sam moans "M close baby."  
"Me too, love." Chad grits out. A few more strokes of his hand and a handful of thrusts against his sweet spot and Sam cries out, his release smearing between their stomachs. Chad pushes in deep moaning as he comes.

Dean cries over the baby monitor are loud and terrified. Chad rolls over, slipping carefully out of Sam and sighs happily.

"You wanna go get him? I'll get cleaned up?" asked Sam blissed out from his orgasm.

"Yea I will." Chad pulling his sleep pants on and walking out the door.

Dean was tossing all his blankets out of the crib, eyes still closed with binky ad moose on the floor, screaming, tears running down his face.

"Sam! Gonna need you! NOW!" hollered Chad, knowing Dean was caught in one of those damn night terrors. Sam came running down the hall to find Dean hitting himself and crying

"Shush, its okay baby, Daddy is right here." soothed Sam as he slowly approached the crib "Please stop hurting my Dean." taking his hands into his own to make him stop hitting himself.

Dean tried to pull away. screaming "NO NO NO NOSPANK!!! I GOOD BOY!!!"

Sam should have seen this coming, he should have known the events of the day would catch up to them.

"Honey no one is going to spank you. You are a very good boy." said Daddy

"Daadee?" cried Dean opening up his eyes, blurry but he could just make out his Daddy holding his hands gently.

"Hi baby. You okay?" asked Daddy softly, concern in his voice. Dean had never hit himself like that before. Worry was all over his face.

"De...good boy?" asked Dean calming down.

"Yes a very good boy, Come to Daddy." said Sam picking him up.

Chad had gone to get him a buba and was waiting for them in their room, on the big bed. Sam carried him down the hall, after checking his diaper (Dean was surprisingly dry). Laid him down between Chad and himself. Chad pressed the nipple of the buba to Dean's lips until he latched on. Sighing heavily as he sucked up the warm sweet milk and settled down. After a few more sucks, he fell back to sleep between the two people he loved most.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean rolled over, his hand smacked something hard and firm. Opening his eyes in a squint, he saw a large wall of fury skin. He realized it was his Daddy's chest that he hit. He smiled, he's in the big bed with Daddy and Papa. Daddy was still asleep, softly snoring, Dean slowly petted Sam's chest, his hand running over Daddy's chest hair that felt like a kitten's fur. Daddy didn't move, didn't wake up while Dean explored with his hand and softly giggling at the tickle it made on his fingers. Dean rolled over onto his back to see if Papa was still asleep. Nope. Papa was watching him, smiling at him as he made a new discovery, Dean Blushed at being caught.

"Hey buddy." whispered Papa kissing him on the forehead.

Dean smiled behind his binky, arms and legs moving a bit in excitement. This early in the morning, Dean usually aged down to an infant or a one year old. It wasn't until he was fully awake that he was his normal 2 year old self. They still didn't understand it, they just went with it.

Papa rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed, pulled on jeans and a tshirt. Finally standing up, he uncovered Dean from the warmth of covers and picked him up. They walked to the nursery to get Dean changed and dressed, so Daddy could sleep a little more.

"Ok bud, jeans and a long sleeve shirt today?" asked Papa going through the closet.

"Yea" said Dean looking at the clothes, he pointed to his hooded Captain America long sleeve shirt (the one Auntie Jess bought him).

"Good choice! Ok lets get these on." putting him down on the changing table.

Dean giggled as Papa blew raspberries on his tummy, after getting him into a clean diaper and jeans. Pulling the shirt over his head, the hood came down (it was captain American's mask).

"Oh Thank goodness Captain America is here!" said Papa in a faux gasp "I can't find my baby anywhere! Can you help me?"

Dean giggled and pushed the hood back with a grin.

"Oh Dean! There you are!" tickling his sides, making him smile and giggle some more. "Ok Lil man, lets go make breakfast." picking him up and headed for the kitchen.

"Eggies?" asked Dean as Papa sat him in his booster seat, handing him a couple of cars to play with so he could cook.

"Ok eggies it is for my lil Dean."

The sound of giggles and the smell of coffee and bacon is what woke Sam from a deep slumber. He rolled onto his stomach and stretched his long limbs and back. Folding his arms under his pillow, he closed his eyes to fall back to sleep, until he heard the pitter patter of little feet coming down the hallway.

"Daddy! Daa Dee! Up! Up! UP!" giggled Dean as he climbed up on his back, hopping up and down.

Daddy groaned and turned his head on the pillow to make it seem like he was still sleeping.

"Daddy! Up! Papa maked Eggies!" shouted Dean hopping again on Daddy's back.

"Okay! Daddy's up!" chuckling as he reached his arm back to grab his leg to roll over under the boy so he's now sitting on Daddy's tummy.

"Hi Daa Dee!" squeals Dean as Daddy's fingers find his ticklish spots.

"Hi baby. Whatcha doing?" asked Daddy

"Wake ew up!" smiling and giggling.

"Yes you did." laughed Daddy "Ok so I'm up, now what?"

Dean shrugged as he started to scoot his bum higher up Daddy's torso, taking Daddy's face in his hands and squishing his cheeks together "Fisie fase!" making Daddy laugh again.

"Ok Lil man, time to let Daddy get up and eat his breakfast." said Papa grabbing the boy by the sides, lifting him up off Daddy, his arms stretched out making grabby hands at him, while whining.

"I'm getting up Dean. I'm not going anywhere without you today." said Daddy with a yawn as Papa put him down on the floor.

Dean smiled and ran down the hallway toward the living room.

"Dean! walking feet!" yelled Papa.

"Swwry Papa."

Sam pulled the covers back and sat up on the edge of the bed. "He been good?"

"A little Angel with horns this morning." chuckled Chad.

"How are you this morning?" raking his hands through his hair trying to straighten out the bed head look.

"Can't complain." stepping inbetween Sam's legs, hands around his naked shoulders, leaning down for a kiss.

They hear a giggle and "Eww gwoss!" from the hallway. They split apart laughing, Sam's head in Chad's stomach.

"Alright you! Get dressed and deal with your devil." said Chad playfully smacking Sam on the arm.

"Alright...if I must." groaned Sam

"Your parents want us there for eleven." said Chad as he monster walked out of the room, towards Dean, making him squeal and run back down the hallway.

Sam just smiled and shook his head as he pulled on jeans and a t shirt and raking his hand over his hair again.

"We're going to go see Grama and Grampa at church today." Sam heard Chad say to Dean as he walked out to the kitchen. Dean started jumping up and down with his arms pulled tight against his sides, all excited.

"That means, you will have to be in your stroller or walk though buddy. Daddy and Papa can't carry you there. Its a big place." said Daddy seriously.

"Okay Daddy." said Dean brightly as he started to play with a car around Daddy's feet.

Sam ate his breakfast, while Chad packed the diaper bag and Dean played with his matchbox car Impala on the floor.

"Ok bud, time to get socks and shoes on." said Daddy as he stood up from the table to put his dishes in the washer. Dean climbed up onto Daddy's lap, when he sat back down with a pair of socks Chad had left on the table. "One foot....Two feet." putting the socks on Dean.  
"Ok go get your sneakers by the door and bring 'em to me."

Dean toddled over to the door to grab his sneakers, but there was only one Batman and one Star Wars and they were for the same foot. He brought them both back to Daddy.

"uh oh! We have a case of the missing shoes!" said Daddy getting up and walking over to the shoe rack. Dean helped to look for them. The other Batman shoe was wedged under the rack and the Star Wars one was no where to be seen. Daddy got down on all fours to look under the rack, with Dean doing the same next to him.

"Oh NO! Dean help! The troll that lives under the shoe rack, he's got me! He's pulling me under!" said Daddy in a faux scared voice. Dean started pulling Daddy's arm to make the mean old troll let go. Finally Daddy and Dean's shoe came loose. "Whoa! that was close! Thanks Dean." said Daddy wiping his brow.

Dean giggled as he sat down on his bum, so Daddy could put on his shoes.

"Well aren't you just a super hero today! Captain America shirt and batman shoes." said Papa as he carried the diaper bag out to the car.

Dean stood up and grabbed Daddy's hand, once Daddy had on his shoes and they walked out to the car. Chad got Dean in the car, into his Batman car seat, as Sam went to the garage to get the stroller. Once Dean was in, Chad got into the passenger seat.

"Ok Bud, you ready?" asked Papa looking back at him.

"Binky? Moose?" asked Dean concerned he didn't have the two items he always had to have.

"Hold on..." pulling the bag into his lap. "Binky...." handing Dean a red binky with a duck on it. "And....Moose!"

Dean put his binky in his mouth and started clapping his hands when Papa pulled Moose out. Hugging his stuffy close to his chest, as Daddy got into the drivers seat.


	9. Chapter 9

They drove down Main Street, Dean was looking out the window, seeing all the cars either parked or driving next to them.

"Papa! Look!" pointing toward a building with big trucks parked outside

"Yea, Dean. I see. Do you know what kind of trucks those are?" asked Papa

"Fire Fucks! Papa! Fire Fucks!" squealed Dean watching the trucks as they drove by.

"That's right buddy, Fire trucks." said Daddy trying not to chuckle at his boy's lisp. Chad smiling at Dean's excitement.

They passed a playground and a school with really large trees all around it.

"Daddy! twees! Pitty twees!" said Dean

"Yep, they are." chuckled Daddy as he pulled into a parking lot behind a big red building with large windows and a large front yard currently cluttered with tables with lots of people walking around.

Parking the car next to the back entrance of the church, Papa got out and grabbed the stroller, while Daddy got Dean out of his car seat.

"Ok Punk, you remember that you need to be in your stroller, right?" asked Daddy picking him up out of the car.

"Yea." said Dean looking at the offending rolling device with a scowl, as Daddy lowered him into it and strapping him in with Moose by his side and binky in his mouth.

Sam pushed the stroller with Chad walking beside him, down the walk way that wrapped around the building to the front yard. There were a lot of people at tables and looking at things on blankets for sale. Dean whimpered a little as his anxiety spiked up.

"Its ok baby, look up." said Daddy, Dean could see him in a little window in the top of the visor.

He smiled behind his binky, feeling a little bit better about being able to see his Daddy as they walked around to the different tables and areas selling different things. One lady was selling Christmas decorations, which confused Dean, cause he knew Santa wasn't coming for another couple of months.

"Hi Sam! Hi Chad! Oh my goodness...Is that the new Baby?" said the Christmas Lady.

"Yes, this is Dean." said Sam smiling "Julie it looks like Christmas threw up!" Sam and the lady laughed together.

"Well gotta down size you know. It was good see you." said the lady as they kept moving to the next table where a lot of breakable things were.

"Hi Sam and Chad! Ah! My Roni guy!" said a bald man sitting in a cloth chair

"Hi Mr.Gibbs." said Chad "Dean can you wave to the pizza man?" Dean looked up through the visor and then back to the man and waved excitedly. The man chuckled.

Every table they stopped at was the same, people would say hi to his Daddies and then ask who the cute or adorable little boy was. Dean was starting to feel a lot better about this outing. Finally they made it to Grama and Grampa's tables. Grama's table had cookies, cakes, candies and cupcakes all over the top for people to buy. Dean's eyes were wide, looking at all the sweets, then he noticed Grama sitting in a cozy cloth chair, knitting. She looked up as they got closer. Daddy and Papa were busy talking to someone he couldn't see around the stroller.

"Gama! Gama!" moving his hands and feet excitedly.

"Hi Pumpkin! How's Grama's favorite boy?" called out Grama

Dean smiled and blushed as Daddy moved him closer to Grama, put the breaks on so he wouldn't roll away. Dean sat next to her, but not close enough to the table to grab anything.

"Oh my goodness! Ellen is that your grandbaby?" asked a lady wearing a blue apron with big black puffy hair and a lot of make up.

"Yes this is my Deanbean, Alma Ray." preened Ellen, taking Dean's binky out of his mouth and handing him a cookie, that she took out of a box near her feet.

Grampa was at another table with tools and other grown up things when he heard women shrieking and cooing over his grandson. He looked over to see Dean bright pink in the face at all the attention, but more than that he heard his son taking care of the stressed boy, feeling proud.

"Oh ladies, easy. He's skittish." said Sam " Its ok baby, Daddy's right here." seeing Dean and feeling him getting stressed.

"Oh Sam, He's so adorable! those eyes and freckles!" said a little old lady with a red apron on. "oh Ell, you must be on cloud 9!"

Grampa walked over and put his hand down over Dean's.

"Hi Bampa." Dean whispered.

"Hi lil man, I think you need a another cookie, huh?" said Grampa as he reached into the box of Dean's specially made just for Dean cookies. Grampa handed him two, one for each hand and ruffled his hair.

"Fank ew Bampa." whispered Dean taking a bite of one and showing Daddy the other.

"Your welcome DeanBean. You be good, ok? I'll be right over there if you need me." said Grampa walking back over to his table where a man was looking at his stuff for sale.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

On the other side of the yard, Taylor, in Jeans and a hoodie, stands next to a tree that holds up a statue of Saint Christopher, watching the young man in the baby stroller? He has been watching him as soon as he arrived on the church grounds. He's quite confused by his ex boyfriend's behavior, He must be pulling some sort of scam on those two men. There's no way Dean would act like a child for this long without breaking character. Wondering if it still a sex thing or judging by the two men, it could be money. Taylor wonders if maybe Dean would let him in on his little scam if he could just get close enough to talk to him. Still watching the couple, he notices the bright happy smiles and clean cut imagine of them, he decides that Dean must be doing it for money. A man in a suit starts to walk towards his hiding spot, so he's forced to leave. Thoughts of Dean and this situation with him, he walks down the street a ways to figure out what to do next and how he can get close enough to talk with his ex.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Robbie comes running up to Dean's stroller, "Hi Dean!" excited with cotton candy hands and face.

"Hi Wobbie!!" says Dean licking chocolate off his fingers

"Dean! Dean! I like your shirt!" Robbie hyper on sugar.

"Fank ew" said Dean pushing his chest out. "Its Capt'n 'Merica!" as Papa moved the stroller so Robbie could sit in front of Dean.

"I know he's sooo cool! Did you know my dad is Batman?" rushed Robbie sitting down in front of Dean's stroller.

"My Daddy Fhor! He gots long hair!" giggled Dean which made Robbie giggle too.

"Robert Penikett! where are you?" came Tahmoh's voice, Robbie's dad.

"He's over here with Dean, Tahmoh" yelled Papa pointing to the two boys

"I should have known." chuckled Tahmoh as he walked over.

Sam shook Tahmoh's hand and introduced him to Ellen and Bobby.

"Sam I don't want to alarm you, but Travis noticed a man with the same description on the property just now." warned Tahmoh in shushed voice so Dean and Robbie wouldn't hear. "Don't worry though I have Travis watching out."

Grampa was sneaking Dean and Robbie more cookies when Grama stood up to take money from a customer who was noticing the boys.

"Oh my, Is that a Little?" asked the lady with a disgusted look on her face as she handed Grama a 5 dollar bill.

"THAT is MY grandson. He's two and cute as a button." defended Grama.

Sam realized what was going on, he excused himself from his conversation with Tahmoh to intervene.

"Mrs. Skole, nice to see you. How is that twenty something fiancé of yours doing?" smirked Sam getting between Ellen and the lady, he could see the proud look on Bobby's face beside him.

Dean didn't know why, but he started crying. The way the lady looked at him, hurt his feelings. Chad went to the stroller, unbuckled him and picked him up. Shushing him while rocking him back and forth on his hip.

The lady looked appalled at Sam that he would bring up such personal information in public. Being "Little" was still a taboo in some parts and there were those who disagreed with the family values of it. Mrs. Skole paid Ellen and walked away mumbling about rudeness.

"Sam, I had it under control." scolded Ellen

"I know mom and you did great. I defended her in her greedy divorce so a little pay back felt good." said Sam smiling as he took a very upset and over tired Dean from Chad. "Its okay baby, its ok. Daddy and Papa got you." rocking him back and forth.

"Sam...is Dean okay? Why He's crying?" asked Robbie tugging on Sam's shirt.

Sam looked down at Robbie then at Tahmoh, not sure what to say.

"Robbie, hun, come here." said Tahmoh, as Robbie went to him. He got down to Robbie's level "That lady was being mean to Dean, she said a not nice word and it hurt Dean's feelings."

"oh. what's the word Dad? so I don't say it." asked Robbie looking from his Dad to Dean.

"The word is Little. Its not a nice word to say to someone. Kinda like how you don't call Nana Mary black. Her skin is black, but she is a person right?"

"Oh. ok so Dean is 2 and a person?" asked Robbie

"Yes hun." said Tahmoh letting his 5 year old come to his own conclusions " why don't you go give him a hug or hold his hand, that might help calm him down."

"I don't like that lady, Dad. She made Dean cry. I don't like it when he cries." said Robbie, looking helplessly at Dean in Sam's arms.

"I know hun. Just let him know you're there for him ok?" said Tahmoh as Robbie walked back over to Sam and a very upset Dean.

Sam was settling him back down into his stroller, Chad had made the stroller seat lay all the way down so maybe Dean would fall asleep.

Robbie took Dean's hand and said "Don't worry Dean, I'd never say that mean word to you. You my best friend."

Dean smiled and sniffled, sucking on his binky and holding his moose close to him. Eyes getting heavy after all the crying.

"Go to sleep De...I'll protect you from meanies." said Robbie patting his hand.

The adults heard the exchange....they all awed.

"Tahmoh, you have a good boy there." said Bobby watching the two youngins.

"Thank you sir, I am proud of him." smiled Tahmoh

Robbie didn't leave Dean's side, except to use the potty, but even then he made Dean's Bampa promise to watch over him.

"He is adorable." said Ellen "A true friend to our Dean, Chad." watching Chad cover Dean up with a blanket that was in the bottom of the stroller.

"I know mom, He is really good to him." said Chad, making sure his little boy is warm enough.

"So how are you and Sam doing?" asked Ellen trying not to pry.

"We are good, things have calmed down at work for Sam......and we do get enough alone time...if that's what your asking." said Chad eyeing Ellen.

"Well, if you need us to take Dean for a night or two, you know you can always ask." said Ellen as she watched her grandbaby fast asleep, slowly sucking on his binky.

Sam was on the other side of them talking to Tahmoh. "Did you want to stop over later and talk?" asked Sam

"I think it might be better to maybe wait til Monday at your office." replied Tahmoh looking from Sam to the stroller. "I don't want the big man to get more upset."

Sam nodded "I'll ask my parents to watch him so that way Chad can be there too."

"I'll know more then too. My men have been going over everything. Oh can you ask your sister if she has heard anything?"

"Yes of course. She's at the Salvage yard today. I really appreciate this man." shaking his hand.

"You're not just my lawyer, Sam. You're family." said Tahmoh


	10. Chapter 10

"Call Mr. Wesson, tell him I need to reschedule our appointment, tell him something cam up." Tahmoh to his body guard and right hand man, Travis, as he looked at the maggot that was bound and gagged before him.   
Travis walked a few paces away from the scene of Tahmoh beating a very tied up Taylor Gail, to make that call.

Taylor had been walking around town trying to figure out how to talk to Dean without being noticed by the couple he was with, when a van pulled up with several men getting out to grab him. Once in the van he was knocked out and tied up. Now here he was in some sort of warehouse building, hands tied behind his back, gag in his mouth and made to kneel in front of a man in a business suit, that was with Dean the other day.

"Mr. Gail. You have caused the young Dean Winchester enough harm." said the tall man in a black business suit.

Harm? I did nothing but love that kid. thought Taylor frowning behind his gag.

"You have also done enough pissing me off as well. Since I know I'm not going to get back what you took from Dean, I'm going to make you hurt." said Tahmoh as he delivered the first of many blows to his face.

Taylor didn't understand what was happening, he didn't know who this man was. Laying on the floor with pain lancing through his face and blood running down his neck from a broken nose, the gag slipped off. His jaw wasn't broke, but it hurt like hell.

"Tahmoh, Boss. Mr. Wesson says thank you and to call when you want to reschedule." informed Travis, standing off to the right of his employer.  
"Thank you. Now, please finish off this piece of trash, so I can go on with my day." Tahmoh cleaning his hands with a rag Travis had handed him.

Taylor's eyes widened when he the name. He looked between the two men standing above him. He should have known Dean had a crime boss in his back pocket, but it didn't matter now. He closed his eyes and sighed in disbelief. That stupid fucking moron, the stupid ungrateful little idiot that would never give up his ass to him, but begged for it so pretty, sent the damn Mafia on him. If he got out of this, Dean was so dead.

"So Mr. Gail, you like to torture Ab's." said Travis with an unfriendly smile "I don't like people who do that, let's see how you like it, shall we?" grabbing up the maggot from his arm and dragging him out of the room.

"Oh Travis....Take Rick with you. He's been wanting to help. Afterall, you two are Dean's favorites." said Tahmoh as he turned and walked out of the building.

AB's? Taylor had no clue what that was, but he was probably going to find out soon enough. The man had said torture. He never tortured Dean, ok sure he smacked him around and made him watch as he fucked other guys, and maybe once tried to train him to be sold for the sex market trade, but never torture.  
Travis and another man, wearing what looked like surgeon clothing, hoisted Taylor up onto a table, strapping him down.

"Now Taylor.....May I call you Taylor?" smirked the other man, Rick. "We are going to have a little fun. You see, the Boss doesn't like people who mess with Ab's, and you...well you messed with one of his favorites."

Taylor watched as Rick pulled a small table on wheels closer. It held surgical tools on it.

"AB? Dean's fucked in the head. a mental case. All I ever did...." Taylor couldn't finish, Travis punched him in the face.

"Yes, Dean is an Adult Baby. Now we don't know if it was from the many beatings he got from his parents when he was younger or from all the shit you did to him that caused him to be stuck in his headspace, nor do we care." said Rick picking up a scalpel. "We just know that you are going to make a lot of people happy with your Donation today."

Taylor screamed as the scalpel went through his side as Rick made the incision. Travis holding Taylor down as he tightened the straps and walked over to grab the table holding the coolers, wheeling it closer to Rick.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sam, Chad and Jody were sitting around the conference room table going over everything that had been happening with Dean in the last few weeks. Sam was just telling Jody about Taylor Gail, when his cell started ringing.

"Excuse me, I need to get this." said Sam walking out of the room "Travis? Is Dean ok?"

"Yes sir, Dean is fine. I have Dale watching the house today. Mr Penikett asked me to call to reschedule his appointment for today Sir." said Travis.

Sam could hear a grunt noise in the background, like someone was punched. ""Alright Can you please ask him to call my office to set up a time."

"Of course, Sir. You have a good day. And Mr. Wesson....take the day off and spend time with Dean." said Travis before hanging up.

Sam slipped his phone back into his pocket, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing as he walked back into the conference room.

"What's wrong? Is Dean ok?" worry and concern were written all over Chad's face.

"No, Dean is fine. That was Tahmoh, he's stuck in another meeting and had to reschedule." said Sam as he sat down.

Jody cleared her throat "So you now have a crime boss in your pocket?"

"He's a client." said Sam matter of factly

"That's ok, Sam. I work with him too." whispered Jody smiling faintly. "so, if you need nothing more from me..."

The door to the conference room opened, Jo and a short haired man walked in. Jo smiled at her brother. "Sorry we are late, Someone took the bus instead of the plane and didn't tell anyone." Jo gave the man daggers as he stood beside her.

"Hey Kane!" said Chad standing to hug the man.

"Chad! Man its so good to see you." said Kane, slapping Chad on the back.

Sam showed Jody out, walking back into the conference room, he smiled at his best friend from college. The two hugged like they hadn't seen each other forever, cause well they hadn't.

"Congrats man! A father? Man, I never thought I'd see the day." chuckled Kane as they broke apart.

"Thanks man." said Sam smiling as he noticed his sister shaking her head, indicating that she hadn't told Kane that Sam was a father to an AB. "We were just about to leave here to rescue my parents from babysitting."

"Oh cool! I'd love to meet your kid...unless you think that it would be too much." said Kane looking between Sam and Chad.

"Oh, no. Dude! you totally gotta meet our lil man." said Chad sit sitting in a chair. " Take a seat though, cause there's something's you need to know first."

Kane sat down next to him. Sam sighed, new this conversation was coming, sitting down at the table with a nervous look at Chad and Jo as he started telling Kane that Dean, his baby, was actually an Adult Baby.

"Sooo...you have a 27 year old grown man with mental health issues that are brought on by abuse as your kid?" asked Kane hesitantly. "Dude! that's just like you. You have always taken care of everyone, I'm not surprised by this at all."

Sam relaxed a little at Kane's reaction. Christian Kane was a lot of things, but judgmental was not one of them, Sam really didn't know what he was worried about.

"Well if you saw the kid a year ago, you'd know exactly how much Sam changed his life." said Chad with an air of pride in his voice. "That trick with the binky, Dude it was awe inspiring."

Kane looked at Sam in confusion at what Chad was talking about.

"Dean didn't like to be touched and he didn't talk when we first met. He was playing with play-dough one day and he has a thumb sucking issue." said Sam blushing and rolling his eyes at Chad. "I popped a binky in his mouth...."

"And it was love at first binky!" chuckled Chad "The shelter director, social worker, and volunteers couldn't believe it. Hell I couldn't believe it! Sam is the best Daddy to Dean." looking at Sam with love in his eyes, making Sam blush more.

"So, now you know about my lil man. Would you like to go meet him? Mind you, he is really shy, so don't be surprised if he doesn't pay you much attention." said Sam standing up

Kane thought about it for a few before standing up "I would love to meet him."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bobby sat back on the couch, sighing in relief, now that Dean was down for a nap. He loved that kid, but Bobby was getting old. Chasing a two year old around all day is hard work. Ellen was busy doing Sam's and Chad's endless laundry and cleaning the house for them, while making homemade pizza for lunch from scratch and cookies (of course). Bobby and Dean played outside on the play yard most of the morning, to stay clear of Grama. Dean loved that slide and digging in his sandbox, Bobby was so glad he encouraged Sam to put one in, but what Dean really loved was driving that damn power wheel of a 67 Chevy Impala. Custom made to fit Dean, even had the roof on it in case it rained Dean wouldn't have to stop playing. Bobby made sure to be right there in case the damn thing tipped over (which happened only once when he cut a corner too fast at 20 mph). To hear that boy giggle made Bobby's day.  
Now Dean was fast asleep and Bobby could relax for a few. He sat back on the couch and closed his eyes. Ellen walked into the living room and chuckled to herself at the sight of her husband.

"Did you have fun with the tike today, dear?"

"Mmmhmm." nodded Bobby keeping his eyes closed

"I know a little boy who had a great day with his Bampa." said Ellen sitting down next to him.

Bobby smiled as Ellen rested her head on his shoulder.

The front door opened with laughter and loud noise. Bobby groaned at the quiet being cut short, but was glad Sam and Chad were home.

"Hi Dad, mom. How was he?" asked Sam walking into the living room taking off his suit jacket and loosing his tie.

"He had your Daddy chasing him all over god's green earth today!" chuckled Ellen as Chad and Chris walked into the room."Christian Kane! Oh My Lord!" all at once Chris had an arm full of Ellen, the best Momma to ever live.

"Hi Momma. How have you been?" asked Chris smiling and hugging the woman.

"Dean sleeping Daddy?" asked Sam watching Bobby sit on the couch with his eyes closed.

Bobby nodded.

"Momma, I have heard so much about Sam's lil one. What do you think about him?" asked Chris sitting down next to Bobby, as Bobby punched him in the shoulder to say hi.

"Oh Chris! Wait til you see him. Dean is just a sweet lil thing." gushed Ellen about her DeanBean.

Chris chuckled at her beaming face, you could tell she was a proud Grama. Sam had gone to the master bedroom to change out of his suit and tie, into some jeans and a t shirt. Chad staid in the living room to entertain their family. Movement came from the monitor, Sam heard a sigh come from Dean. He smiled as he walked down the hall to the nursery to peek in. Dean raised his head when he heard the door open, rubbing his eyes and smiled behind his binky when he saw Daddy.

"Hi Baby." whispered Daddy as he walked over to the crib "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Dean rubbed his eyes again with shrug, binky almost falling out around a big yawn.

Daddy picked him up, putting an arm under his bum and a hand behind his neck, rocking slowly. Dean put his face into Daddy's neck, so he could smell his favorite scent. Daddy always smelt of sandalwood, spices, and home.

"Oh buddy, come on lets change you." Said Sam as he realized Dean was wet.

Walking slowly to the changing table, Dean was falling back to sleep in his Daddy's arms. He really missed him today, although he had a lot of fun with Bampa. Sam leaned over to lay him down on the table, Dean's arms went out reflexively ( almost like he was gonna fall).

"Its ok Daddy's got you."

Once on the changing table, Sam unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off, then changed the soaked diaper. Next he got Dean's shirt off making him shiver when the cool air reached his skin. Sam then pulled a sleeper out to put on him, no feeties, so he could keep his cute purple socks on. Once he was dressed Daddy picked him up and put him on his hip.

"There. Better now?' asked Daddy walking aound the side of the changing table to throw away the soiled diaper.

Dean nodded as he laid his head on Daddy's shoulder.

"There's a friend here of Daddy's, that I'd like you to meet. Daddy will be with you the whole time, ok."

Dean didn't move from where he was cuddled up in his arms. Daddy took that as they could leave the nursery. Walking out into the living room, Sam had a smile on his face and a small boy in his arms. From what Kane could see, the boy had dirty blonde hair, he couldn't have been more than 5'7 tall or weigh more than 130 pounds. He couldn't seethe boy's face, but he was cute.

"Dean, sweetheart, I want you to meet Daddy's friend Chris." said Papa who was standing next to them, trying to tickle Dean's feet.

"Hi Dean." said Chris softly as he made his way over to where they stood.

Dean moved his face more into Daddy's neck, being shy, sucking his binky.

"Oh my gosh, Sam He's adorable." said Chris backing up a little so he didn't seem like he was crowding Dean.

"Sorry man, He's really shy. Let's go sit down baby ok." said Daddy

Dean had glimpsed the man from the corner of his eye, he looked like a nice man, but he wasn't sure. Daddy sat down on the couch, shifting his legs around, so he could sit on Daddy's lap. Dean kept his face in Daddy's neck, as the man, Papa had called him Chris, sat down next to them. They were talking and laughing about Daddy's college days. Dean's tummy grumbled, all of a sudden there was a hand in front of him holding a cookie. Dean looked up from Daddy's neck to see Grama holding a cookie out to him. Dean grabbed it, taking his binky out of his mouth to take a bite. Wiggling a little in Daddy's lap and humming.

"Hey bud, want Daddy to hold Binky while you eat your cookie?"

Dean nodded taking another bite and handing the binky over.

Chris could now see Dean's face, green eyes and freckles, he was beautiful. Chris watched Dean eat his cookie, getting chocolate on his cheek. Dean watched Chris, Grama handed him another cookie and then handed Chris some, while she whispered something in his ear. Dean frowned as he took a bite of the new cookie, not liking the fact that Chris got to have some of HIS cookies.

Daddy looked down at Dean chuckling "What's the matter bud? Chris cant have your cookies?"

Dean took another bite and shrugged, still watching Chris. The man didn't eat them, he just held them in his hand.

"Its ok, you can have them, I don't like chocolate chip." said Chris holding the cookies closer to Dean. " You know, I'm gonna tell you a secret about you Grama."

Dean gently took a cookie from Chris' hand.

"She knows what you like before knowing you. When I first met Momma, she made me a whole....Bunch of oatmeal raisin cookies." Chris made sure he curbed his language, remembering that Dean was mentally two years old.

Dean's eyes wide while he listened to Chris' story. All od a sudden he made a face, like he was going to throw up, Cookie got stuck to the roof of his mouth. Chris instinctively put his hands out in front of him, like if he did throw up he would catch it. Sam noticed what was going on as well.

"MOM! CHAD! Need a sippy cup!! Dean is choking!"

A sippy cup appeared in front of them, Chris grabbed it, putting it up to Dean's mouth. Dean latched on, taking several pulls off of it, Apple juice flooded his mouth and dislodged the cookie.

"Man! That scared me! How about you Dean?" Chris sitting back on the couch with a hand on his chest "You okay?"

Dean took another pull of juice, with wide eyes on the man, he nodded his head.

"You ok now baby?" asked Daddy

the sippy cup came away with a POP.

"Yea" said Dean softly with a blush. Daddy's hand on his chest rubbing in soft circles, to calm his breathing, as he watched Chris.

Watch this, mouthed Sam to Chris. "Hey Chad, you wanna call Mr. Gibbs?"

Dean's head whipped around at that, looking at Daddy excitedly, clapping his hands. "RONI?" forgetting that Chris was watching him. "RONI Daddy!?" bouncing on Daddy's lap.

"I don't know. Ask Papa." said Daddy looking at Chris with a smirk

"PAPA! Roni! Pease!" asked Dean getting up on his knees, climbing up Daddy to look over the couch at Papa.

"I'll ask Mr. Gibbs if he has any Roni for you babe." said Papa teasing while on the phone with the pizza place.

"So I take it Dean likes pepperoni pizza?" chuckled Chris watching the boy get all excited.

"Dean LOVES Roni pizza. Don't you bud?" said Daddy putting an arm around him so he wouldn't fall off of Daddy's lap.

"Yea! RONI! " squealed Dean making everyone laugh.

"Um....Sam...someone needs to be changed. Looks like a blow out." said Jo from the other side of the couch.

Sam moved his hand from Dean's back and moved forward to look, sure enough, the back of Dean's sleeper was wet and icky.

"Oh sweetie. Ok come on, we need to get you in the tubby." said Sam standing up with Dean and carried him to the nursery.

"NO! NO Baff! RONI Daddy!" whined Dean

"I know you want Roni, but you pooped and your messy, so tubby you go!" said Daddy as he laid him down on the changing table.

"I'll start the tub for you, Sam." said Jo peaking her head in.

"Thank you we will be in, in just a minute." said Sam as he opened the sleeper to take the diaper off and clean most of the mess. "Ok you, lets go get in the tubby."

Dean was not happy about the bath, but didn't like being a mess either. "Daddy, Roni?" as Daddy washed him up in the tub.

"Yes Papa got it for you. Don't worry." said Daddy wringing out the wash cloth and throwing it across the room to the hamper.

Papa came in with new Pjs and diaper, setting them down on the closed toilet seat and left to give them some time to themselves. Once Dean was all pruny Daddy got him out of the tub, wrapping him up in a warm towel and drying him off. Keeping a hold of him, so he wouldn't run off naked through the house like he normally does when its just the three of them.

"Grama and Auntie Jo might faint if you go little boy streaking through the Living room." mumbled Daddy, getting the diaper on.

"Daddy, I s like Chiss." said Dean trying to get his leg in his Pj pants.

"You do? Well I think Chris likes you too." finally getting the pants up and putting the shirt over Dean's head. Dean had been trying to help more with his clothes, always getting his head stuck in the arm hole.

"Ok you ready?" asked Daddy chuckling.

"Yea" Daddy didn't pick him up this time, Dean wanted to walk (Has been doing more of that).

They walked down the hall and out to the living room, Dean holding Daddy's hand to steady him. His leg muscles still getting used to it after not being used since before his nap.

"There he is! All clean and fresh?" said Bampa smiling, sitting on the couch.

Dean didn't think Bampa was still here, he thought he took Grama home, but Grama was still here too. He let go of Daddy's hand and waddled to Bampa's open arms, giving him a hug. Snuggling his face into Bampa's neck (his second favorite smell was Bampa, old leather, motor oil and old spice).

"Hey lil man. you wanna go show Chris your Baby?" asked Bampa , hugging him.

Dean nodded and pulled away, letting the older man stand up.

"Sam, Chad. Why don't we let Dean go play outside for awhile, its still warm out." Said Bobby taking Dean's hand and leading him outside.

"Chiss too?" asked Dean softly shyly

"If Chris wants to join us, he can." said Bobby looking at Chris with expectation to follow.

Once out on the patio, Dean let go of Bampa's hand and toddled out onto the grass, towards his beloved power wheel. Sam, Chad, and Chris all sat down in chairs that were set around a fire pit in the patio. Chris watched as Dean ran his hand along the side of the power wheel lovingly like it was a real car.

"Is that a 67 Chevy Impala? Didn't know power wheels made those." asked Chris as he watched Dean climb in the drivers side.

"Yup. Custom made. It looks like my "Baby" back in college." said Sam as he heard the key click when Dean went to start it.

"Well boys, Dean's had a day with her. Flipped her over once. He didn't get hurt. Sam don't look at me like that." said Bobby "He crawled out, stood up and kicked the tire mumbling to himself. It was the cutest damn thing I ever did see!" chuckling and making them all laugh.

"Bampa! She 'ont tart!" yelled Dean getting frustrated.

"She wont start? Did you put your foot on the brake?" asked Bampa walking over to him.

"He's a good kid, Sam. You've done good." said Chris still watching him try to start the power wheel.

"Thanks Kane, but its been a group effort. I can't take all the credit." blushed Sam

All of a sudden a rumble of a car started, Sam smirked "Custom Made!" Chad chuckled at Chris' awed look

"That's a power wheel?"

They both nodded as Jo came out holding three beers

"Hasn't gotten tired of it yet?"

"Nope" said Sam taking a beer from er as she shook her head as they all watched Dean drive around the yard.

"Damn he's good at driving that thing!"

"Yea that's the only car I'll let him drive. Batman car seat driving only in the real thing." chuckled Sam as Chris stood to walk across the yard to where Dean sat in the Impala.

"Dude! Sweet ride!" said Chris as he got closer

Dean smiled proudly. "Baby"

"She's a beauty, but don't cut the wheel too hard or you'll flip her." said Chris

"Yea did." said Dean sadly "Bampa fix."

"Oh. So you learned the hard way, huh?" asked Chris, kneeling down to take a look inside the car.

Faux leather interior, radio/cassette player, looked like the real deal. Dean even had a metal cooler in the backseat with juice boxes and ice in it.

"So whose in Shotgun?"

"Moose!" replied Dean patting his stuffed animal. Flipping down the visor so Chris can see a sign that reads:  
"Driver picks the music, Shotgun shuts their cakehole"  
Chris chuckled and shook his head. "Well have fun lil man, I think pizza will be here soon." standing up to go back over to the adults. Dean smirked at him as he revved the engine, took off at 15mph, taking a spin around the play yard again.

"Oh My God Sam! He is Adorable!" yelled Chris.


End file.
